Uncanny Superman
by The Uncanny R-Man
Summary: Chapter 22: It looks like all is lost with the heroes in the clutches of Lex Luthor and the gathered villains. Part of the Uncanny DC Universe.
1. The Boy of Steel

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 1: The Boy of Steel**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Author's Notes- **_Yes, this is yet another addition to the UDC-Verse. Man, I really have to stop getting such cool ideas._

* * *

**Project Cadmus-**

Alarms blared and guards ran about. Something wasn't right at Project Cadmus. Heck, nothing had been right ever since the Suicide Squad busted in and made away with the Supergirl clone, Galatea. **(1)** Even though Amanda Waller had increased security tenfold, it didn't prevent yet another one of their experiments escaping.

'Give me a report!' Waller bellowed into a walkie-talkie.

'N-no sighting of the subject.' A guard reported nervously. 'H-he's disappeared.'

'That isn't good enough!' Waller growled. 'Losing Galatea was worse enough. This, we don't need! Find me the clone or I'll have your heads!'

'Y-yes ma'am…' The guard whimpered before signing off.

Waller rubbed the bridge of her nose and groaned out loud.

'I'm too old for this rubbish.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Outside the Cadmus building, even more guards were running about as they tried to locate the escaped clone.

'This is crap.' One guard muttered as he looked about cautiously. 'Waller's gone nuts. She hasn't been right since the Suicide Squad thing.'

'Shut up, man!' The second guard hissed. 'Waller'll have your ass if she hears you talk like that!'

Both guards spun around as they heard a jeep starting up.

'Crap! The jeep!' They both hissed before running off in the direction of the runaway vehicle.

Once the guards had disappeared around the corner, a shadowed figure ran out of hiding and leapt over the perimeter fence.

Unfortunately, the sentry guards were all too awake.

'Halt! Stay where you are!' They bellowed. 'Don't make us open fire!'

The naked black-haired guy just ignored the warnings as he flew towards the top of the sentry tower.

'Open fire!' The lead sentry ordered. 'Full kryptonite spread!'

The other sentries never got a chance to use their weapons as he snatched the guns from their hands and crushed them into tiny balls.

'Retreat!' The lead sentry screamed as he ran towards the ladder that led them downwards.

Unfortunately for him, the clone zipped in front of him with impossible speed.

'I don't like people shooting at me…' The clone frowned as his eyes began to glow red.

Down below, guards jumped in fright as the sentry tower exploded in a ball of flame. They didn't hesitate to open fire on the figure that flew out of the inferno. Their bullets ricocheted harmlessly off the clone's impenetrable skin as he made his way towards the lights of Metropolis. Amanda Waller would be beyond angry after she found out about this…

* * *

**Metropolis: The next morning- **

Lois Lane woke up with a groan as she felt something cold and wet on her face.

'Go 'way…' Lois mumbled as she swatted the thing away with the hand. 'M'sleepy…'

But the slobbering thing continued to… slobber.

Lois' eyes fluttered open to see a fuzzy white canine face staring back at her.

'Ohhh, Krypto…' Lois growled. 'Get off the bed!'

Krypto just cocked his head at his mistress.

'Off!' Lois ordered, sitting up and pointing towards the bedroom door.

Krypto nudged his mistress with his nose. He wanted to play.

'Krypto…' Lois warned the dog. 'Off. The. Bed.'

Krypto bowed his head sadly and slunk away. His mistress never wanted to play in the mornings. Perhaps his master would like to play later…

Lois slumped back into the bed with a groan. She would never be able to get back to sleep now.

Lois rolled over to look at her sleeping fiancé. For a man with super-hearing, Clark Kent sure was a heavy sleeper.

Lois smiled mischievously as she had an idea how to wake Clark up. Lois licked the top of her finger and stuck it in Clark's ear.

'_Waaaahh!_' Clark yelled as he awoke with a start. 'What the…?'

Lois just smiled back innocently at Clark.

'Lois…' Clark frowned.

Lois just admired her nails nonchalantly.

'_Lois…_' Clark repeated.

'Krypto wants to go walkies.' Lois blew on her nails, still not looking at Clark.

'But you were already awake…' Clark sighed.

'It's Saturday, Smallville.' Lois explained. 'I lay in while you take the dog for a '_walk_', remember?'

'I remember.' Clark sighed heavily as he got up out of bed and made his way in to the bathroom.

'Y'know, some people would think that you don't like Krypto…' Clark noted as he popped his head out of the bathroom, only to see that Lois had already fallen back to sleep.

'Typical.' Clark sighed.

* * *

**Later-**

Clark had showered and shaved and was now in his 'work clothes' as Superman. He and Krypto were flying across the skies of Metropolis, enjoying the rays of the morning sun.

Having a metahuman dog had its up and downs. Very few normal dogs had the ability to fly and heat vision to start. Then there was the risk of Krypto doing his business whilst in flight. Luckily, nobody had been hit on the head by anything. Krypto had to remember to do his business like any other dog, or try to aim for the roof of the LexCorp building at least.

Krypto followed his master, his tongue flapping happily behind him. Krypto loved nothing more than going for a 'walk' with his master.

Superman turned his head to check up on his furry companion and smiled at the sight of the happy pooch. For as much as Lois complained at the mess that Krypto made, she did indeed love the dog like a four-legged, furry child. Superman was glad that he found Krypto in the first place.

Superman had originally found Krypto as a puppy during and adventure with the rest of the Justice League. They had liberated a menagerie of alien creatures from Brainiac. Whilst Batman was initially reluctant to bring the alien dog back to Earth, in case of some strange alien contagion getting loose, even the Dark Knight had to admit that Krypto was one Hell of a cute dog.

Superman's daydreaming was cut short as Krypto barked in alarm.

Superman looked at his dog to try and find out what the fuss as all about.

As usual, Krypto zipped off to investigate. That dog was one impulsive pooch. At least he was invulnerable though.

Superman followed Krypto down to the streets of Metropolis to see a young naked man duking it out with heavily armed guards that could only have been from Project Cadmus. What surprised Superman the most was the fact that the young guy looked identical to what Superman was when he was a teenager. Could it be that Cadmus was up to their old tricks and was creating clones again?

'Oh, you're in for it now!' The naked guy grinned arrogantly as he tossed a soldier over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. 'Big Blue's here and you're all going down!'

'Stay out of this, Superman!' The lead soldier ordered. 'This has nothing to do with you!'

'When heavily armed soldiers are one the streets of my city endangering innocents, I make it my business.' Superman answered, all business now.

Krypto added his assent with a growl.

Superman removed his cloak and handed it to the naked young man, who took it thankfully.

'First of all, put some clothes on.' Superman ordered. 'There are children about.'

The naked guy did as he was told and wrapped the cloak around himself like a makeshift toga.

'Now, how about you all tell me what's going on?' Superman inquired, crossing his arms.

'Long story short…' The black-haired guy began. 'I'm your clone, Blue. I busted out of Cadmus and these jerks wanted to bring me back in.'

'I see…' Superman nodded thoughtfully before turning to the Cadmus soldiers.

'This is Justice League business now.' Superman explained. 'I shall take care of this now.'

'This is Cadmus business!' The lead soldier responded. 'The clone belongs to us!'

'The boy belongs to nobody.' Superman frowned. 'He will be coming to the Watchtower with me. If you wish to register a complaint, go through the necessary channels.'

And with that, Superman left with Krypto and the clone close behind.

'Wow, that was great, Blue.' The clone grinned as he laid back calmly in the air. 'You sure showed those jackasses who was the boss.'

Superman turned to regard the clone with something that the Flash liked to refer to as 'the look'. It was usually reserved for people like Batman.

'You could have hurt people down there.' Superman told the young clone evenly. 'Didn't you even stop to consider that?'

'I was kind of busy, what with all those Cadmus guys.' The clone replied with a groan. 'It's not like anybody was hurt.'

'Save it…' Superman sighed heavily. 'Once we've found you some proper clothes, we're going straight to the Watchtower to find out if you are who you say you are.'

Suitably admonished, the clone followed Superman in silence for the rest of the flight back to the apartment where Clark Kent lived.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Bring in the Clones**

_What will Lois think of the clone? What about the rest of the Leaguers? Tune in next time to find out…_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_The Suicide Squad attacked Cadmus and made away with Galatea in '_Uncanny Suicide Squad._'_

_If you liked this, please go and check out my other UDC-Verse stories: '_Uncanny Justice League_', '_Uncanny Superbuddies_' (co-written with L1701E), '_Uncanny Suicide Squad_', '_Uncanny Wonder Woman_' and '_Uncanny Titans East._'_


	2. Bring in the Clones

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 2: Bring in the Clones**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Shout Outs- **

**Mimato-4eva- **_Watch out for much more fun with Superboy coming up next._

**DarkKnight92- **_It's funny that you should mention an Uncanny Teen Titans fic… _

**Aaron- **_If there's anything that describes Superboy, it's wild. And a little bit arrogant too._

**Marco cabrera- **_I'm sorry, no plans for Uncanny Flash. And John will be staying with Shayera for the foreseeable future too._

**Todd fan- **_Lois is cool, isn't she? She's got Clark wrapped around her little finger._

**Doza- **_Don't worry, this is the last Uncanny fic from me. I'm sure that Superboy will just love the female Leaguers. Heh-heh-heh. No plans for Superboy Vs Galatea I'm afraid. Galatea (now calling herself Karen Starr) is busy with the Suicide Squad._

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower-**

Superman paced the lab impatiently as he waited for the Atom to finish running the tests on Superboy.

The Man of Steel had arrived an hour or so earlier with the young clone. As usual, Batman was immediately suspicious as to the clone's motives. Which was understandable, given the clone's connection to Cadmus.

'You sure have a habit of picking up waifs and strays, Superman.' The Atom chuckled as he waited for the results to come through. 'What's up? You starting up a franchise or something?'

'Not funny.' Superman sighed. 'Is this going to take any longer? I have to get back to Lois.'

'The old lady got you under the thumb?' The Atom teased. 'I always knew that Ms Lane was headstrong, but _jeez!_'

'I should have gone to Batman.' Superman rubbed the bridge of his nose. 'Everybody knows that he doesn't have a sense of humour.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that…' The Atom responded. 'I think that he's lightened up ever since he got together with Diana. I think I almost detected the merest hint of a smile earlier.'

'The Dark Knight in love…' Superman shook his head. 'Now _there's_ a disturbing thought…'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Several levels above the lab, Superman's teenage clone stared out one of the huge windows that ran around the perimeter of the Watchtower's viewing levels. Looking down on the planet Earth from high up in space was one heck of a beautiful sight. Who needs to be stuck in a test-tube in Cadmus when you've got a great view like this?

And talking about great views…

'Great view, isn't it?'

The young clone turned around to look at whoever had addressed him and his breath was taken away at the sight. Before him stood a blonde young woman about his age dressed in a tight white t-shirt, a blue mini-skirt and a red cape.

'I'll say…' The clone snickered as his attention was drawn to the young woman's more obvious… talents.

'Eyes front, buddy.' Supergirl rolled her eyes. 'Big Blue wouldn't appreciate you perving on his cousin.'

'C-cousin?' The clone sputtered. 'You're his… _cousin?_'

'Yeah…' Supergirl blinked, starting to get freaked out by the young stranger. 'Is that a problem?'

The clone didn't reply as he rubbed his eyes and muttered to himself.

'Unclean! Unclean!'

'No offence or anything…' Supergirl said. 'But… have you been hit on the head or anything? You seem a little… crazy.'

'Gah!' The clone winced. 'I can't believe I was ogling my own cousin! Eww!'

'_What?_' Supergirl growled as she grabbed the clone by the throat. 'What did you just say, you little perv?'

'Umm… It's complicated…' The clone croaked. 'I-I'm a clone of Superman. I-it was Cadmus…'

'Cadmus!' Supergirl hissed, her hands still firmly gripped around the young clone's throat. 'I am so sick of them!'

'E-excuse me…?' The clone wheezed. 'But… You're kinda suffocating me.'

Supergirl let the clone drop to the floor and stormed off.

'I swear, the whole League's full of perverts!' Supergirl ranted to herself. 'The Flash is bad enough, but my own relatives… Gah!'

The young clone clutched his throat and coughed.

'Man, that sucked.' The clone wheezed. 'As far as first impressions go… That was one of the worst.'

'I see you've met Kara.' Superman noted as he helped his younger counterpart up.

'Yeah, you could say that.' The clone sighed. 'You don't wanna know what I did to upset her…'

'No, I think I don't.' Superman agreed.

'So, what's the what?' The clone asked. 'Now do you believe that I'm a clone?'

'The tests did prove that you are a clone made from my own DNA.' Superman nodded in confirmation. 'However, there was something a little unusual about the results…'

'Oh great.' The clone groaned. 'I've got an incurable degenerative thing, haven't I? I'm gonna die soon, right?'

'Nothing that drastic.' Superman reassured his young clone. 'It's just that you had some human DNA mixed in with the Kryptonian. The Atom's trying to find out whose, though.'

'Well… I guess that doesn't suck.' The clone shrugged. 'So, what're we gonna do now? Go back to Metropolis? Go kick some bad guy butt?'

'_We _are not going to kick butt in Metropolis.' Superman said. '_You_ are going to keep out of trouble while I do the rounds.'

'Aww, man!' The clone rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Metropolis-**

The clone, now named Connor because it would sound silly calling him 'the clone' all the time, was sitting in a diner while he waited for Lois to order their food. Lois had (reluctantly) agreed to keep an eye on him while Superman did the rounds with the League.

Connor drummed his fingers on the table impatiently as he waited. And waited. And waited…

Connor frowned as his super-hearing detected trouble nearby. He heard shooting and guns being cocked. It was coming from the direction of the bank.

Connor jumped up from his seat and sped out the door. It was hero time!

No sooner had Connor left the diner then Lois returned with their food.

'Oh, crap.' Lois groaned. 'I _hate_ it when they do that!'

* * *

**Metropolis National Bank-**

Several masked gunmen held security guards at gunpoint as their fellows ransacked the place for money.

'Nobody try anything smart!' The lead thug bellowed as he raised his gun in the air. 'Let's try to make this as painless as possible, okay?'

'I wish I could say the same thing for you, buddy…'

The lead thug spun around to see Connor hovering mere inches from him dressed in a makeshift Superman costume, but with a black leather jacket in the place of a cape.

'Hi.' Connor grinned as he snatched the thug's gun away and crushed it into a tiny ball before punching the guy out the window.

'Get him!' Another thug bellowed. The others opened fire on the young clone.

As usual, the bullets harmlessly ricocheted off Connor's impenetrable skin.

'You dorks never learn, do you?' Connor sighed as his eyes began to glow red.

The thugs yelled in pain as their guns became red-hot and dropped them on the floor. Connor then zipped around the thugs and promptly tied them up.

'Well, that's the end of that chapter.' Connor grinned as he dusted off his hands.

Unfortunately for Connor, the lead thug wasn't as defeated as the young clone thought. The thug walked back in to the bank with a rocket launcher propped up on his shoulder.

'Aww, _c'mon!_' Connor groaned. 'Like that thing's gonna do me any harm.'

'Who said it's gonna be for you?' The thug grinned evilly as he pointed the rocket launcher at the ceiling. 'Say goodbye, Super-Kid!'

The lead thug pulled the trigger on the launcher, taking out the roof of the bank.

Unfortunately, there was one woman positioned directly under the falling debris. Connor surged forward to save the woman before she was crushed.

The debris fell to the ground on top of Connor and the woman, kicking up a cloud of dust and tiny bits of ceiling.

'Aww, yeah!' The lead thug cheered. 'That's what I'm talking about!'

The pile of rubble began to shake as Connor struggled to free himself.

'What the…'

Connor burst out of the pile of debris with a bellow as he carried the unconscious woman in his arms.

'Playtime's over, punk!' Connor growled angrily as his eyes began to glow red. 'If anybody's hurt…'

'Superboy, no!'

Connor's eyes returned to normal as Superman flew down into the ruined bank.

'That's enough!' The Man of Steel told the young clone evenly. 'This woman needs medical help. I'll take care of our rocket launcher-toting friend.'

Connor didn't utter a word in reply. He just nodded as he flew out of the bank with the woman in his arms.

'Now, where were we…?' Superman asked as he turned back to the thug, looming over him ominously.

'Not the face...' The thug whimpered.

* * *

**A short time later-**

Connor was still in costume as he waited in the emergency room of the hospital. He was waiting for news on the condition of the young woman he had rescued.

The young clone looked up as the doctor walked out of the room.

'She's awake.' The doctor smiled. 'And asking after you as well. You can come in if you like.'

Connor simply nodded in reply as he walked in to the young woman's room. She had quite a few bruises, a bandage on her head and a black eye, but the young woman was otherwise fine.

'Great going there, kid.' The young woman smiled gratefully. 'God knows what would've happened if you weren't there to save me. I'm Tana Moon, by the way.'

'Co… Superboy.' Connor corrected himself as he shook Tana's hand.

'So, what's your story?' Tana asked. 'You Superman's kid brother or something?'

'Or something.' Connor replied. The Boy of Steel didn't know why, but there was something about this young woman that made his stomach turn in knots. Under all the bandages and bruises, she looked pretty hot.

'Say, you wouldn't mind giving me an interview, would you?' Tana asked. 'I work for UDC-TV as a reporter. I've got my own show. Perhaps you've seen it?'

'Uhh… I'm afraid not.' Connor admitted sheepishly. 'I'm pretty new to Metropolis. But I'd love to give you an interview.'

'That's great!' Tana grinned happily. 'Now I just need to heal and get out of this place.'

'Not big on hospitals, huh?' Connor deduced.

'They give me the willies.' Tana shivered.

'I hear you.' Connor nodded in understanding. 'They smell kinda… peculiar, don'cha think?'

'I guess it's all that disinfectant stuff they use.' Tana suggested.

'Aww, crud!' Connor hissed. 'Superman's gonna freak! I'm due back soon.'

'Pity.' Tana sighed. 'I was having a great time.'

'Yeah, me too.' Connor nodded. 'I'm sure we'll see each other real soon.'

'I should hope so.' Tana chuckled. 'You owe me one inter…'

Tana trailed off as she noticed that Connor had disappeared.

'I _hate_ it when that happens!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Superboy Goes Prime Time!**

_Superboy appears on Tana's TV show for the interview. Meanwhile, a mysterious young woman known only as Lena appears in Metropolis. What is Lena's connection with Lex Luthor and why does she hate him so much? Tune in next time to find out…_

_Also, don't forget to check out '_Uncanny Justice League'_, '_Uncanny Titans East'_, '_Uncanny Suicide Squad'_, '_Uncanny Wonder Woman'_ and '_The Uncanny Superbuddies_' (co-written with L1701E)._


	3. Superboy Goes Prime Time

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 3: Superboy Goes Prime Time!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**DarkKnight92- **_Ooh, '_Uncanny Batman'_ sounds great. I have yet to dominate the DC Universe as much as I have with Marvel. E-mail me and let me know your ideas, 'kay?_

**Doza- **_Yup, Tana is here. Things are looking up for Connor, don't you think? '_Uncanny Sirens'_ will be updated soon, don't you worry… _

* * *

**The UDC-TV Studios, Metropolis- **

The teenage clone of Superman now known as Connor was waiting nervously in the backstage area of the UDC-TV news studio. The young woman that he had rescued a few days ago, Tana Moon, had invited him to appear on her TV show. Obviously, Connor readily accepted the offer. Perhaps a little too readily…

Connor was dressed in his usual uniform of an adapted Superman ensemble with a black leather jacket with a golden S-Shield on the back in place of a cape. He was also wearing a pair of dark sunglasses to hide his identity.

Connor helped himself to some water from the cooler in an attempt to calm his nerves. No such luck. Connor was as nervous as a turkey that had been invited to Christmas Dinner.

'C'mon Connor…' The young clone muttered to himself. 'It's only TV. Nothing bad can happen. Unless Darkseid invades or something… Oh crap, Darkseid's gonna invade!'

'A little nervous about your media debut?'

Connor yelped in surprise, almost spilling his water.

'T-Tana!' Connor yelped. 'I-I-I didn't expect to see you here.'

Tana Moon was dressed in a sensible, yet expensive, grey suit with a simple white blouse underneath. Tana was wearing her hair loose to hide any scars or bruises that had remained after the bank incident. Tana still looked like a hottie, even with the faint scarring on one side of her head. Fortunately, the makeup department had taken care of that.

'Well, seeing that this is my TV show, you'd kinda think that I'd be present, wouldn't you?' Tana pointed out.

'Point.' Connor nodded. 'My bad.'

'So, you ready?' Tana smiled as she nodded at a runner in thanks as he handed her some coffee. 'I promise not to probe you too deeply.'

'I'm ready as I'll ever be.' Connor replied.

'Good.' Tana smiled as she motioned for Connor to follow her. 'You're the first guest on the show so you get to sit right next to me.'

'Lucky me.' Connor chuckled. 'Who else is on the show? Anybody I might know?'

'Donna Troy is going to pop in to talk about her metahuman swimsuit calendar.' Tana told him. 'She's going to show us a preview of some of her photos too.'

The mere thought of scantily clad superheroines was enough to make Connor forget about his stage fright.

'What are we waiting for, then?' Connor grinned as he tugged Tana over to the desk where the interview would take place. 'The sooner we get sat down, the sooner I can see the calendar!'

'I thought you'd like that.' Tana chuckled as she took her seat behind the desk and prepared to begin the interview.

* * *

**A short while later-**

The interview was in full swing as Tana asked Connor questions. Nothing too personal, mind you. She didn't ask him to reveal his secret identity or anything. That was a line that Tana would never cross.

'So Superboy, what connects you to Superman?' Tana asked. 'Are you his kid brother or something? Or perhaps another long-lost cousin like Supergirl?'

'If only it was that simple, Tana…' Connor shook his head. 'I'm not sure whether I should tell you this, but… I'm actually a clone. I can't mention where I was cloned, matters of national security and all that.'

'Well, there does seem to be quite a few clones running about nowadays.' Tana nodded. 'That Bizarro creature as well as that clone of Supergirl.'

'Galatea.' Connor remembered.

'Yes, that's her.' Tana nodded. 'They haven't been sighted for quite some time. Do you have any inside information about that?'

'Apparently Galatea and Bizarro are now part of some kind of covert ops team.' Connor said as he leant in close, whispering conspiratorially. 'Rumour has it that they had a bit of a scuffle with the Justice League International in London.' **(1)**

'Hmm, scandalous.' Tana chuckled. 'I also notice that you're not wearing a cape, like the other members of the so-called Super-Family. Is there any particular reason for that?'

'Capes just aren't me.' Connor shook his head. 'With all due respect to Superman and the other guys, but capes just seem kinda dated, y'know? Besides, a leather jacket is _way _cooler than any old cape.'

'And it also seems that you have an S-Shield on the back.' Tana noticed. 'Would you mind showing our audience at home?'

'Sure.' Connor smiled as he stood up and gave the cameras a twirl.

'Just don't focus on my butt too much, okay?' Connor quipped. 'I kinda wolfed down a coupla bags of chips before the show to calm my nerves.'

'Oh, I wouldn't say that you butt was big. I think it's quite nice, actually…' Tana caught herself and turned back to the cameras.

'I'm afraid that we'll have to take a break now.' Tana hastily covered. 'But don't go anywhere, because after the break we have a preview of Donna Troy's new metahuman swimsuit calendar, as well as our usual cooking spot with an extra-special guest, the Martian Manhunter. He's going to be showing us how to make some delicious Martian Cookies. Mmm-mm, that's good eatin'. See you there!'

* * *

**Some time later-**

Tana's show had finished and the guests were hanging out back stage in the Green Room.

Connor was munching away on some of J'onn's cookies.

'Damn J'onn, these cookies are bitchin'!' Connor grinned. 'Just think of all the cash you could rake in if you put these babies on the market!'

'I am pleased that you find my cookies appetizing.' J'onn smiled. 'I do take a lot of pride in my work. But it would be unethical of me to gain profit from them.'

'Bull!' Connor snorted. 'You should get your own cart in the mall or something. _Justice Cookies!_'

'I am afraid that my first priority would be to the Justice League.' J'onn shook his head. 'Even if I wished to sell my cookies, I would not have enough time.'

'Hey, why don't I do that for you?' Connor offered. 'Metropolis is pretty well covered on the superhero front as it is. With a hottie like me selling the cookies, people will be fighting to buy some! I'm sure Supes wouldn't mind if I took a little time back to help you rake in the dough. Heck, I'd bet that he'd be glad to see me cut back on the hero biz.'

'I will think about it.' J'onn smiled slightly. 'It has been a pleasure meeting you, Superboy. It is a pity that Ms Troy had to leave so soon. She has forgotten to take her cookies with her.'

'Don't worry.' Connor reassured the Martian. 'I'll take them to her. I'm sure that our paths will cross again some time.'

'Thank you very much.' J'onn nodded. 'Farewell Superboy.'

'Seeya.' Connor saluted as J'onn walked away. 'Man, that was weird. A Martian with a thing for cookies. Who'da thunk?'

* * *

**Later that night-**

Night had fallen on Metropolis as a shiny black limo pulled into the outskirts of the city. The vehicle stopped beside a billboard announcing Lex Luthor's Presidential Election Campaign.

A statuesque brunette woman dressed as a chauffeur stepped out of the car and opened the door so the limo's passenger could step out.

An attractive blonde woman dressed in a slinky black dress stepped out of the limo and sneered up at the rather large Luthor.

'Look at this, Mercy.' The girl sneered. 'It isn't enough that the man's got one of the largest corporations in the world, now he wants to be the most powerful man in the world.'

'Excluding Superman, Miss Lena.' Mercy commented.

'The most powerful _human_ in the world then.' Lena corrected herself. 'And don't say anything about that Captain Marvel. I'm trying to make a point here.'

Lena walked over to the back of the limo and opened the trunk, taking out a nasty-looking rocket launcher. She aimed it at the giant Luthor's face and let rip, totally obliterating the billboard.

'I'm not going to stand for this any more, Mercy.' Lena sniffed as she put the rocket launcher back in the trunk. 'I'm not going to let him ruin the country that I love.'

'But is random destruction _really_ the way to do it?' Mercy asked.

'It's a start.' Lena shrugged as she stepped back in to the limo. 'But first I need to assemble my own army. He's bound to have his own lackeys.'

'I know just the place.' Mercy nodded as she took her place in the driver's seat. 'Then what will you do?'

'What do you think?' Lena chuckled evilly. 'I'm going to pay my Daddy a visit… and perhaps kill him too.'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: We're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat!**

_John Stewart and Shayera guest star as Superman takes on a giant mutant shark. Meanwhile, Lena starts recruiting her own team of villains in preparation for war against her father: Lex Luthor!_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Galatea, Bizarro, Jinx and Giganta had their 'scuffle' with the JLI in '_Uncanny Suicide Squad.'


	4. We're Gonna Need a Bigger Boat

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 4: We're Gonna Need A Bigger Boat!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Shout Outs-**

**Todd fan- **_I'm glad to hear that you like this story so far. Hopefully you'll like this chapter too._

**Mimato-4eva- **_Thanks for the reviews, I hope you'll like this chapter too._

**DarkKnight92- **_I'm glad that you liked J'onn's little cameo, hopefully you'll like Green Lantern's little appearance too._

**Aaron- **_Hmm, Superboy meeting the Titans… Sounds like a god idea. I'm sure that Kara with forgive Connor for leching on her. It's not like he knew they were related. Just wait until you see his reaction to Power Girl… Hoo-boy!_

* * *

**Metropolis Harbour-**

It was a beautifully warm night in the city of Metropolis and Jack Brody was fishing with a few of his buddies. Quite surprisingly for a city with a bustling port, Metropolis was a haven for fishermen.

Brody popped open a can of beer and set his rod to rest while we waited for a bite.

'Man, this is the life…' Brody sighed happily. 'The sun on my face, some nice chilled beer and perfectly clear water for fishing. What more could a guy want?'

'Holy crap!' One of Brody's buddies spat out his beer in surprise. 'Look at the size of that baby!'

Brody put his beer down and looked in the direction his buddy had indicated. His mouth fell open at the sight. There was a triangular fin heading straight for the boat!

'It's a shark!' Brody sputtered in disbelief as he scrambled about for his gun. 'I have to get myself a piece of this!'

'But Metropolis is too cold for sharks, isn't it?' Another buddy asked.

'Who cares?' Brody shrugged as he locked and loaded his gun. 'I'm gonna be the toast of the fishermen's club tonight!'

Brody took aim and prepared to fire. That was when something rammed into the boat with alarming speed, making Brody lose his grip on the gun. Brody cursed out loud as the gun tumbled over the side.

'Sonova…' Brody hissed. 'That was my shark gun!'

At that moment, another buddy ran up from the lower levels of the boat.

'Whatever that was, it made us spring a leak!' The guy explained. 'We're sinking.'

'Aww, dammit!' Brody muttered. 'That's all we need…'

Brody scrambled over to the lower levels. Unfortunately, something rammed into the side of the boat again, making Brody lose his footing and fall over the side.

Brody's buddies ran to the side to see if they could help their friend.

'Jack! Come back to us, man!' One buddy yelled. 'Are you okay? Speak to us!'

Fortunately, Brody's head popped out of the water with a gasp of breath.

'What the Hell was that?' One of Brody's buddies sputtered.

Brody slicked back his sodden hair.

'I think it was that sha…'

Brody's words were cut short as he was pulled back in to the water.

'Jack! _JACK!_' The buddies yelled. 'Something's got him!'

The rest of the fishing buddies scrambled to grab weapons to fend off the shark that had attacked them. Unfortunately for them, the shark rammed into the side of the boat once more, tipping them all in to the water. One-by-one, they were all pulled down to the depths in cascades of blood and water. The shark would certainly be fulfilled tonight…

* * *

**The next morning-**

Unaware of the events of the night before, Clark Kent was preparing for a new workday at the Daily Planet. His fiancée, Lois Lane, was also rushing about in preparation for the workday. Krypto just watched them in bemusement.

Lois ran to the bathroom and hammered on the door.

'Connor! Get your Kryptonian butt out here before I bust that door down and go army brat on your ass!'

'You'd better do what she says, Connor…' Clark smirked as he sat on the bed and laced his shoes. 'You won't like Lois when she's angry.'

'Bite me, Smallville.' Lois responded.

'Perhaps later.' Clark responded cheekily.

The door to the bathroom opened up as the teenage Superman clone known as Kon-El, or Connor Kent to the general populous, stepped out.

'Its all yours…' Connor stepped out of the way so Lois could step in.

Lois simply barged her way inside and slammed the door.

'Y'know, the way Lois ran in there, people would start to think that she's pregnant, or something.' Connor pointed out.

'Lois is just in a hurry to sort out her hair.' Clark responded. 'I guess she's a little manic-obsessive like that. Her hair has to be just right to she doesn't go out at all.'

'Lovely lady you got there, Blue.' Connor smirked.

'What have you got planned for your day?' Clark asked as he toasted some break with his heat vision.

'Oh, I don't know, really…' Connor shrugged as he vaulted over the back of the sofa and took a seat. 'I guess I'll just check out a little TV. Perhaps I'll go see what Tana's up to.'

'That Tana seems like a nice girl…' Clark nodded as he chewed on his toast. 'When do we get to meet her?'

'We haven't even started to date and you already want to inspect her.' Connor rolled his eyes as Krypto jumped up on to the sofa with him.

'Krypto, off the couch.' Clark ordered.

Krypto whined in response and looked at his master with a begging expression.

'Krypto…' Clark warned.

Krypto slumped his shoulders and slunk into the kitchen.

'You wouldn't mind talking Krypto for a walk, do you?' Clark asked. 'I'd do it but my day is busy enough. I'm going up to the Watchtower straight after work. I need to pick up your DNA results.'

'I wonder whose DNA I had merged with yours…' Connor thought out loud. 'Wouldn't it be insane if I had Lex Luthor's DNA?'

'Don't even laugh about that, Connor.' Clark frowned.

'Oh, come on, Blue…' Connor snorted. 'As if I'm gonna have Lex Luthor's DNA in with mine. How retarded is that?'

'Yes, I guess it is rather silly.' Clark chuckled. 'Lex Luthor's DNA indeed…'

Clark turned his head as he heard something knocking on the window. Krypto stood up and barked at the stranger.

'Down, Krypto…' Clark responded. 'I'm sure it's nothing.'

Clark moved over to the screen windows that lea don to the balcony and pulled back the curtains to reveal John Stewart and Shayera Hol standing outside.

Clark quickly opened the windows and pulled the pair inside.

'Don't you two have any sense of decorum?' Clark hissed. 'What if somebody saw you? Do secret identities have any meaning to you?'

'Sorry about the unannounced drop in, Clark…' John apologised. 'But there was a situation down at the harbour last night.'

'I'm surprised that you weren't there straight away.' Shayera pointed out. 'Just what were you doing last night, anyway?'

Clark blushed slightly in embarrassment.

Shayera grinned mischievously as she saw Lois walk out of the bathroom.

'Oh, I see…' The exiled Thanagarian chuckled. 'Never mind.'

'John. Shayera.' Lois nodded in greeting as she threw on her coat. 'You just caught us on the way out. Can I interest you in breakfast?'

'Ooh! Are those blueberry muffins?' Shayera asked hopefully.

'Help yourself.' Lois smiled as she tossed a muffin at Shayera, who dug in to it gratefully.

'I take it that I have to cover for you again, Smallville.' Lois sighed. 'Justice League stuff, right?'

'The remains of a couple of amateur fishermen washed up nearby early this morning…' John explained. 'They looked like they had been eaten.'

'Any clues?' Lois asked.

'The bite marks looked like they came from a shark.' Shayera pointed out. 'But I've never seen a shark that had such a big mouth. It was like those guys were bitten in two!'

'This reminds me of a story that Hal Jordan told me once…' Clark remembered, referring to John's predecessor as Green Lantern. 'He once told me of a battle he had against a giant mutant shark that had been responsible for several deaths near and around Coast City.'

'But California has plenty of shark attacks anyway, right?' Connor asked. 'What's so different about those ones?'

'The victims were bitten clean in two, just like these guys.' John remembered. 'Hal told me that story as well. But it can't be the same creature, it died during the fight.'

'Perhaps the creature had offspring.' Clark suggested.

'There's only one way to find out…' John said. 'We're going for a swim…'

'Shouldn't we call Aquaman in on this?' Clark asked. 'This concerns him as well, don't you think?'

'We already tried that.' Shayera responded. 'He was busy. But Aqualad's come in from Steel City to lend us his expertise.'

'I guess we'd better go then.' Clark nodded. 'I'm sorry to put you on the spot again Lois, I really am.'

'Don't worry about it, Smallville.' Lois smiled. 'I should think I'm used to it now.'

Clark changed in to his familiar red-and-blues before giving Lois a goodbye kiss and flying off after John and Shayera.

Lois watched them leave with a heavy sigh.

Connor walked up beside her with a cheeky smirk.

'I think they're going to need a bigger boat…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Jaws of Death**

_Aqualad guest stars as Superman, Green Lantern and Hawkgirl take on the giant mutant shark. Also, Connor takes Krypto walkies and, oh look, Tana's in trouble again. This looks like a job for… Superboy!_


	5. The Jaws of Death

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 5: The Jaws of Death**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- _'_**_I peed my pants!'_

* * *

**Metropolis-**

Superboy was walking through the beautiful Metropolis Park. Superman had gone off on a mission with some of his Justice Lague teammates and had assigned Superboy to take Krypto for a 'walk.'

Superboy was hoping to catch the beautiful reporter that he had met a few days ago, Tana Moon. Tana had mentioned that she often went jogging in the park in the afternoons. The mere thought of Tana in her jogging gear made Superboy drool in pleasure.

Superboy was about to head onwards when Krypto began to tug on his lead. The super-strong puppy was sat down on the ground.

'Aww, c'mon man...' Connor groaned. 'Of all the times to do your business... Come on! I've got a hot chick to score with!'

Krypto just ignored Connor's comments and continued with his business.

'You suck, Krypto...' Connor sulked as he took out a plastic bag to put the doggy doo in.

Krypto's ear's pricked up as he heard trouble nearby. A gang of muggers were trying to steal a young woman's purse.

'Thank God for lax policing...' Connor sighed gratefully as he zipped off in the direction of the muggers.

* * *

**Metropolis Harbour-**

Underneath the surface of Metropolis Harbour, Superman was in his scuba gear investigating the wreckage of a fishing boat that had been destroyed in a shark attack the night before. John Stewart and Shayera Hol were there too. John didn't need scuba gear as his Green Lantern Power Ring served as a suitable life-support system. The heroic trio were presently waiting for some aquatic assistance in the form of the young Atlantean known as Aqualad.

'It isn't like Aqualad to be late.' Superman commented.

'I guess he takes after his adopted father.' Shayera snickered. 'Gotta love those arrogant king types.'

'That is _my _arrogant king type you're talking about, Ms Hol.' A voice telepathically said to them.

'Glad you could make it, Aqualad.' John nodded in greeting. 'We've got a real mystery on our hands.'

Aqualad tapped his chin in thought as he surveyed the wreckage of the fishing boat.

'I take it that you already know this was a shark attack, right?' Aqualad deduced.

'Yes, several human remains were found washed up nearby.' Superman explained. 'They looked like they had been partically eaten by a shark.'

'But this was no ordinary shark...' Aqualad pointed out as he indicated the huge bitemarks on the hull.

'John thinks it's an old enemy of Hal Jordan's...' Shayera remembered. 'Some kind of mutant shark.'

'I've heard mention of it on the aquatic grapevine.' Aqualad nodded. 'The other sharks are scared senseless of this guy. They don't even dare to scavenge his leftovers.'

'This mutant shark sounds like one touch customer.' Superman nodded. 'But we have to stop him before more people are killed.'

'I think we'll have to do that sooner than you think...' John said as he saw a dark shark move quickly through the water.

'Superman, look out!' Aqualad yelled.

Unfortunately, the young Atlantean's warnings came too late as the giant mutant shark slammed into Superman and grabbed him in its jaws before swimming away again.

'Well, I guess we can rule out a harpoon.' Shayera sighed.

* * *

**Back in the park-**

Connor stood over the beaten muggers with a cocky grin on his face. The trio of scumbags hardly made the young Kryptonian clone break a sweat.

'We really have to stop meeting like this.' Tana chuckled as she clutched her recently returned purse to her chest. 'But at least this time a ton of concrete didn't fall on our heads.'

'Yeah, I guess that's a bonus.' Connor nodded.

'That's a cute dog you've got there.' Tana smiled down at Krypto. 'You neve rmentioned you had a dog.'

'Actually he belongs to Superman.' Connor pointed out. 'I sometimes look after him. Big Blue's on Justice League business right now.'

'Anything to do with that shark attack last night?' Tana asked.

Connor just tapped his nose with a wink.

'Oh right, sworn to secrecy.' Tana nodded in realisation. 'Hush-hush. Top secret.'

'It sucks that I'm not included in it though.' Connor sniffed. 'It's not like I can be hurt easy, is it?'

'Assuming that you're as invulnerable as Superman, yeah.' Tana nodded. 'But if Superman let you join in with the mission, you wouldn't have been able to save me from those muggers, would you?'

'No, I guess I wouldn't.' Connor chuckled. 'And I doubt Supergirl or Steel would provide a decent service.'

'And just what do you mean by that?' Tana narrowed her eyes susipiciously.

'They wouldn't intend to ask you out on a date.' Connor replied with a cheeky grin.

Tana thought about that for a moment.

'Well, I guess I do owe you for saving me.' Tana conceded. 'I know a great diner nearby.'

'I was thinking more of the Metropolis Plaza.' Connor noted.

Tana's mouth fell open at the mere mention of the place.

'B-but the Plaza's one of the most prestigious resteraunts in Metropolis! Only the richest and most influential people can get reservations!'

'Justice League priority seating, baby!' Connor grinned. 'I'm sure Big Blue'll be able to bag us a table.'

Tana sqealed in delight and jumped up and down excitedly.

'Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! The Metropolis Plaza! I never thought I'd ever get to go there! Never in my life!'

'I'll pick you up at eight o' clock on Friday, okay?' Connor offered.

'But you don't know where I live.' Tana pointed out.

'Oh, I guess I'll be able to find out somehow.' Connor shrugged. 'Super senses and all that.'

Tana let out one more excited squeal and wrapped her arms around Connor's neck, planting a great big kiss on his lips.

'Oh God! I'm so sorry!' Tana blushed.

'Hey, it's not like it was a bad experience.' Connor shrugged. 'A little sudden, but otherwise cool.'

'Oh, you charmer...' Tana rolled her eyes and swatted Connor on the arm.

* * *

**Metropolis Harbour-**

Meanwhile, back in the harbour, Superman had his hands full with the giant mutant shark.

The Shark was much bigger than your usual run-of-the-mill man-eating fish. It was practically ten times bigger than a good-sized great white. And it was inhumanly strong! It was taking all of Superman's strength just to keep the Shark's mouth from biting him in two. And the Man of Steel was rather reluctant to see whether the Shark could take a chunk out of a Kryptonian.

Fortunately for Superman, rescue came in the form of a beam of green energy, which slammed into the Shark..

The Shark let go of Superman and turned towards its attacker.

'That's enough, Shark.' John Stewart said forcefully. 'You don't know where Superman's been.'

'Not Lantern...' The Shark gurgled. 'Different Lantern. Dark-skinned Lantern.'

'Yeah, that's right...' John responded. 'I'm not the Lantern you fought before. Hal Jordan's retired.'

'Lantern smart. Has big brain.' The Shark gurgled once more. 'Big brain tasty. Dark-skinned Lantern have big brain?'

John barely had time to move out of the way as the Shark swam at him at an alarming speed.

_'Hungry!' _The Shark bellowed. 'Need brain! Make smarter!'

'Then why don't you try _this_ on for size?' Shayera yelled as she swung her energy mace right at the Shark's face. The Shark bit down on the mace, only to have thousands of volts course through its body.

'Hurts...' The Shark hissed as it backed away. 'Brains later. Flee.'

Before any of the heroes could make a move to stop it, the Shark made a hasty retreat and swam away.

'We have to get after it!' Superman pointed out. 'It's only a matter of time before somebody else is eaten!'

'Don't worry, big guy...' Aqualad piped up. 'I'll make sure this guy doesn't hurt anybody else. Besides, Dolphin always said she wanted a shark-tooth necklace...'

The young Atlantean made his farewells before swimming off in pursuit of the Shark.

'Well, it looks like we won't be seeing much from the Shark again anytime soon.' Shayera pointed out. 'Good riddance, I say.'

'Yeah, that guy wasn't exactly one of Hal's A-List Rogues.' John nodded.

'At least he isn't as annoying as Riot.' Superman added.

'Don't get me started on Shadow Thief.' Shayera joined in. 'That guy just pisses me off.'

'As much as Lobo?' John asked.

'Perhaps not as much as him...' Shayera shrugged.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Dates and Destruction**

_Connor and Tana go on their date. Unfortunately, the Golden Glider may just make the date their last! Guest starring: The Flash!_


	6. Dates and Destruction

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 6: Dates and Destruction**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Metropolis Heights-**

Metropolis Heights was a mid-priced block of apartments. It was mostly exclusively used by the staff of the UDC-TV television station. The people that owned the station also owned the apartment block. One such tenant was Tana Moon, UDC's star reporter and chat show host. Tana was hurriedly preparing for a date with the Boy of Steel: Superboy!

The fact that Tana was going out on a date with a bona fide superhero was exciting enough, but going on a date to on of Metropolis' most exclusive restaurants? It was almost too much for Tana to take!

Tana checked her makeup for the umpteenth time in five minutes and grabbed her bag as she checked that she had all the stuff she needed.

'Cell phone. Check. Money and credit cards. Check. Tazer and mace. Check. Not that I'll need them though. Well, I certainly hope I won't. That is, if Superboy does his job…'

Tana was pretty much ready for her date. She looked down at her feet as she heard a soft mewling. It was her pet cat, a ginger tom with a lightning shaped white streak in his fur, named Streaky.

'I'd love to stay and play, Streaks…' Tana apologised. 'But I have a date, remember? With Superboy?'

Streaky just rubbed herself up against Tana's legs with a purr.

'_Streaky…_' Tana frowned. 'You know this date is important to me. And when Superboy comes home afterwards, don't you try to scare him off, like you did with my other boyfriends.'

Streaky just turned away and slunk over to his basket. It looked like the cat would have to make his own entertainment…

Tana turned back to the mirror and checked her hair and makeup one last time.

'Okay. Now I'm ready.' Tana took a deep breath. 'I'm ready for my date with Superboy. Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh!'

Tana bounced on her feet nervously.

'Oh gosh! Oh gosh…!'

A sudden tap on the window made Tana jump back with a yelp.

'Waah! Superboy!' Tana gasped, trying to steady her heart. 'You almost gave me a heart attack!'

On the other side of Tana's screen windows, Superboy just smiled embarrassedly and waved a bouquet of flowers that he had in his hands.

'You gonna let me in or d'you wanna give your neighbours something to talk about?' Superboy's muffled voice came through the glass.

'Forget the neighbours.' Tana sniffed as she opened the screen window so Superboy could fly inside. 'Most of them know I have a date with you anyway.'

'News travels fast, huh?' Superboy chuckled as he handed Tana her flowers. Tana smiled in thanks and gave the flowers a quick sniff.

'Mmm, orchids. My favourite.' Tana smiled thankfully. 'How did you know?'

'I have my ways.' Superboy winked cheekily.

'And another thing…' Tana remembered. 'How did you find my address? I never told you.'

'I looked through the phonebook.' Superboy shrugged.

'That would work.' Tana nodded. 'So, we ready for the big date?'

'The table is booked and your chauffeur is ready.' Superboy smiled as he offered Tana his arm.

'Uhh… Chauffeur?' Tana blinked. 'I didn't see any limo outside…'

Superboy just swept Tana up into his arms with a cheeky grin.

'Who said there was gonna be a limo?'

Tana let out a horrified half shriek-half cry of joy as Superboy carried her high in the sky.

'I'm not going to look…' Tana clamped her eyes tight. 'I'm not gonna look down…'

* * *

**Metropolis Plaza, later-**

Superboy and Tana were now sitting in the prestigious Metropolis Plaza. Tana was looking at the menu with more than a little concern.

'Umm, are you sure we can afford all this?' Tana asked concernedly. 'Everything _is_ a little pricey, don't you think?'

'Not when I have Justice League discount.' Superboy smirked as he showed Tana Superman's League ID card.

'Superman does know that you have is ID card, doesn't he?' Tana inquired suspiciously.

'He will know soon enough…' Superboy replied with a shrug. 'Besides, I think he's too busy trying to organise his wedding… Oops.'

Tana's ears pricked up at the sound of a juicy story.

'Superman's getting married, huh?' Tana tapped her chin thoughtfully. 'Who's the lucky lady?'

'I've already said too much.' Superboy quickly answered. 'Nobody else is supposed to know…'

Tana snapped her fingers in disappointment.

'Curse you heroes and your vows of silence!'

Unknown to the young pair, Superboy was not the only superhero present. Wally West, also known as the Flash: the Fastest Man Alive, was treating his girlfriend to a swanky date.

'Okay West, spill…' Linda Park, head reporter for the Central City Tribune, narrowed her eyes at the redheaded man before her. 'How did you afford tables at this place? There's no way you can possibly afford a reservation on a police mechanic's salary.'

Wally just tapped his nose conspiratorially.

'We all have our secrets, Linda.'

'You used your League ID card, didn't you?' Linda sighed. 'I swear, all you guys are at it. Green Arrow and Black Canary getting priority seats at movie premieres. Big Barda getting ten percent off at Starbucks. Hawkgirl even gets fifteen percent off at Macy's, for cripes' sake!'

'Are you saying that you want cheap clothes?' Wally remarked cheekily. 'If that's the case, how about I take that Prada dress straight back to Milan?'

Linda clutched her spiffy new dress close to her in protection.

'No, no, no!' Linda quickly replied, a forced smile plastered on her lips. 'There's no need for that…'

'Glad to hear it.' Wally smirked. 'I hear there's a fashion show on in Paris tomorrow. I guess I _may_ be able to zip over and get you the latest fashions…'

'Oh Wally…' Linda blushed. 'I don't want to seem like the Flash's token girlfriend. I love all these presents you get me from all around the world, but there's really no need. I'd be happy just to be snuggled next to you on the couch.'

Wally smiled and leant over to kiss his girlfriend.

'I love you too, babe.'

* * *

**Superboy and Tana-**

Superboy and Tana had ordered their meals and were waiting for them to arrive. Tana fiddled with the stem of her wine glass and looked over at her date.

'Y'know, you've never actually told me your name.' Tana pointed out. 'I can't keep on calling you Superboy all the time.'

'Superboy's the only name that I've ever known.' Superboy admitted. 'But Superman has given me my own Kryptonian name though…'

'And…' Tana asked. She really wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Superboy was about to reply when people started to scream around them.

'What in the…' Superboy spun around to try and pinpoint what had called the fuss. His attention immediately fixed on a woman dressed all in gold. The woman had long blonde hair, and was wearing a golden eye mask, shirt, skirt with a red belt and golden ice-skating boots. Her whole outfit seemed to have an ice-skating theme. Standing beside the woman was a man dressed in a yellow-and-blue costume. The man was also toting a freeze ray, the same kind of weapon that Mr Freeze or Captain Cold would use. The villains had already frozen some off-duty cops that had tried to stop them.

'Ladies and gentlemen, I would firstly like to apologise for any needless distress that my associate and I have caused you.' The woman called out. 'So let's get this robbery over and done with as soon as possible, shall we?'

'Golden Glider and Chillblain…' Tana recognized. 'A little far from Central City, don't you think?'

'Why are two of the Flash's Rogues in Metropolis?' Superboy whispered, his brow furrowed in thought.

'Who cares?' Tana whispered back. 'Get in there and do your thing!'

Superboy was about to fly over and kick the villains' butts when they were quickly disarmed by a red blur.

'Oh, I just knew you'd pop up to spoil my fun…' The Golden Glider pouted. 'You're not fun, Flash.'

'Yeah, I'm a regular killjoy.' The Flash retorted with a grin. 'Now, are you gonna give up like a good girl or will I…?'

'Hey! Excuse me!'

The Flash spun around to see a rather irate Superboy floating before him.

'Can't it wait, kid?' The Flash sighed. 'I am a little busy right now.'

'This is Metropolis, Speedy.' Superboy frowned. 'Not Central City. So, unless you've moved out of your usual digs, I'd suggest that you make a move and leave these losers to the S-Squad.'

'Oh, this is just priceless!' Golden Glider clapped her hands with joy. 'Two heroes fighting each other for little old me! I've never felt so special.'

'D'you want me to freeze 'em for ya?' Chillblain asked.

'Meh. Might as well.' Golden Glider shrugged.

And with that, Chillblain pulled out his spare freeze ray and blasted the Flash and Superboy, freezing them solid.

'Now, where was I…?' Golden Glider tapped her chin in thought. 'Oh yes, the robbery. Now that the heroes are subdued we can carry on with our prior business. If you would all be kind enough to deposit all your money, jewellery and credit cards into the bag my associate is passing around then we will be out of your hair as soon a possible…'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Supergirl to the Rescue!**

_With Superboy and the Flash frozen, who will save the day? Oh, I'm sure you can all find that out…_


	7. Supergirl to the Rescue!

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 7: Supergirl to the Rescue!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Clark Kent and Lois Lane's apartment-**

Kara Zor-El sighed heavily as she slumped down onto the couch in her cousin's apartment. Clark had wedding business to attend to with Lois, so it was up to Kara to look after their pet dog, Krypto. Clark would have asked Superboy, but the Boy of Steel was busy with his date.

Kara muttered under her breath. It had been such a long time she last had a date. Perhaps she would give Babs a call to see if she was up for a night on the town.

Kara was about to reach for the phone when she heard Krypto growl.

'What's the matter, boy?' Kara asked. 'Little Timmy trapped down the well?'

Krypto quickly got up out of his basket and headed for the large screen windows.

'What's the matter?' Kara asked again. 'You wanna go poopy?'

Krypto let out another growl. He didn't need to do his business, and there couldn't be a cat outside at this height. Perhaps he could smell trouble.

Kara let out a tired sigh as she quickly changed into her usual red-and-blues.

'And here I was thinking that I would be in for a _quiet_ night...'

* * *

**Metropolis Plaza-**

Golden Glider grinned happily as her sidekick, Chillblaine, gathered up the cash and credit cards from the patrons of the restaurant they were presently holding up.

'Well, this has gone unusually well.' Golden Glider commented as she surveyed her loot. 'We bagged two superheroes to boot. Yay us!'

Chillblain rapped his knuckles on the frozen form of the Flash.

'I woulda thought that these guys woulda escaped by now.' The freeze ray-toting villain sniffed. 'Kinda anti-climactic, if you ask me.'

'That's the thing...' Golden Glider narrowed her eyes. 'I _didn't_ ask you! I don't pay you to think. I pay you to kick butt and look pretty.'

Unseen by the two villains, Tana had taken refuge behind a table that had been turned on its side.

'C'mon Superboy...' Tana muttered to herself. 'You can get out of this. You _have_ to! We've only just started to date. You can't die yet...'

Tana's comments were cut short as somebody crept towards her, trying desperately to stay hidden from the two villains. It was Linda Park, the Flash's date.

'Not really the way you expected the date to end, huh?' Linda commented.

'Not as such.' Tana nodded. 'I was kind of hoping for a goodnight kiss on my doorstep, not ending up having my date frozen.'

'You're dating Superboy?' Linda blinked in surprise.

Tana chuckled to herself slightly.

'It's nice to finally find somebody that hasn't heard the gossip about Superboy and I.'

'Oh, I never read the gossip rags.' Linda shook her head. 'I only read the Central City Tribune.'

'Oh yes. I remember you now...' Tana smiled in recognition.

'You're Linda Park. I should have realised when I saw the Flash arrive. You're the Lois Lane to his Superman!'

'Yeah. Trouble does have a habit of following me around.' Linda nodded sadly. 'So, do you have a plan to release the guys?'

'Umm... not really.' Tana scratched the back of her neck nervously. 'But I do have a tazer and a can of mace.'

Linda rifled through her purse for something to use against Golden Glider and Chillblaine.

'Well, I have my keys and a pen. I guess I could use them to stab the bad guys.'

'Sounds good.' Tana nodded. 'Now we just need to find a way to get close enough to use them...'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Several blocks away, Supergirl was following Krypto towards the sounds of trouble. The young Kryptonian sighed regretfully. She really had been hoping for a quiet night in, gossiping to her friends on the phone, and watching trashy TV. But alas, fate had other things in store for her...

Supergirl surmised that they were heading towards the Metropolis Plaza. Hopefully nothing too bad was going on. Then again, if there was something bad, it would only take her a moment to take care of it.

Unaware of Supergirl's approach, Tana and Linda were beginning their plan of attack. Linda was starting off by sneaking around the upturned tables heading in Chillblaine's direction.

Linda carefully pulled out her pen from her purse and gave it a click so the point was out. Once she was in the right position, right behind Chillblaine, she rammed it right into his foot, eliciting a scream of pain from the villain.

While Golden Glider was distracted, Tana lashed out and sprayed a loud of mace in her face.

'Ahhh! Ahhh! I'm blind!' The villain screamed as she put her hands to her face. 'I'll kill you for this, whoever you are!'

'Not on my watch!'

An angry growl seemed to be in agreement with the previous comment.

Golden Glider rubbed her eyes and blinked blearily.

Supergirl and Krypto were hovering just in front of her.

'W-what...?'

'We'll take it from here, thank you Ms Moon.' Supergirl smiled politely.

'But I was having so much fun.' Tana remarked.

'Ahh! Bitch!' Chillblaine hissed as he reached for his freeze gun. 'I'll trash you for this!'

'Krypto, if you'll do the honours?' Supergirl smirked.

Krypto turned to the villain with a growl.

'A-heh...' Chillblaine smiled innocently as he backed away fearfully. 'Nice doggie?'

'Umm, not that I want to tell you how to do your job...' Linda piped up. 'But shouldn't you unfreeze Superboy and the Flash?'

Supergirl had just finished tying up Golden Glider. She turned to the pair of frozen heroes.

'Aww, I was planning on keeping them as attractive lawn ornaments.' Supergirl sighed jokingly, although neither Tana nor Linda noticed.

Tana and Linda both looked at the blonde heroine aghast.

'Kidding!' Supergirl quickly amended. 'Just kidding!'

* * *

**Later-**

Once Golden Glider and Chillblaine had been taken away by the police, it was time for Supergirl, Linda, and Tana to give the guys a jolly good telling off.

'Kon, you're super-strong for cripes' sake!' Supergirl threw up her arms in exasperation. 'Why didn't you just bust your way out?'

'Uhh, because I was frozen?' Superboy grinned innocently. 'Using super-strength isn't all that easy when you're stuck in a giant block of ice.'

'And vibrating yourself out do trouble isn't all that easy when you're frozen solid, either.' Flash added.

'Oh, don't you give me any of that guff, West.' Linda swatted the Scarlet Speedster on the shoulder. 'And don't you think that you've heard the last of this. You're never going to live this down!'

'Think yourself lucky that Superman isn't here.' Supergirl added. 'What do you think he'd say?'

Superboy just let out a snort.

'Oh yeah. Like I don't have _enough_ trouble standing in his shadow.'

'Hey, I know just how you feel...' Supergirl put her hand on Superboy's shoulder in comfort. 'Some people still regard me as just Superman's cousin.'

'I have no idea what it's like for me!' Superboy swatted Supergirl's hand away. 'At least you're a real person! At least you're family! I'm just a cheap knock-off! I'm a clone! How do you think it feels for me knowing that I never had a childhood? Huh? Did you ever think of that? No. I thought not.'

Superboy took Tana by the hand and prepared to fly away.

'C'mon Tana, I'll fly you home. I don't feel like staying any longer. I don't like the atmosphere.'

Tana gave Supergirl an apologetic smile before holding on to Superboy as he carried her up into the air.

Supergirl rubbed the bridge of her nose.

'Well, that couldn't have gotten any worse.'

That was when the waiter walked up.

'Excuse me, miss...?' The waiter tapped Supergirl on the shoulder. 'There is still the matter of this unpaid bill...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Spawn of Mongul**

_As if trying so sort out things with Superboy wasn't enough, Supergirl now has to deal with a super-strong and nigh-invulnerable alien bent on vengeance. Introducing: Mongal!_


	8. The Spawn of Mongul

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 8: The Spawn of Mongul**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**The Kent Farm, Smallville-**

It was a quiet morning at the Kent Farm. As usual, Jonathan Kent was up bright and early to do his morning chores. the cows weren't going to milk themselves.

However, Jonathan wasn't the only one out in the barn. He had company. Kon-El, or Connor as he was known to his friends, was taking a some time off from the hero business.

Jonathan and Martha were a little surprised to find out that there was a teenaged clone of their son running about, but they soon welcomed Connor with open arms, just like they did with Clark all those years ago.

Just recently, Connor had his butt kicked by a pair of Z-List villains known as the Golden Glider and Chillblaine. **(1) **Supergirl had told him off for going about the fight like an amateur. Connor then lost his temper and stormed off like a typically moody teenager. It had been decided that Connor should take some time off and cool down a bit. And where better than the Kent family farm? Heck, Ma and Pa had taken lots of guff from Clark when he was a teenager, so they would be well prepared for Connor.

Supergirl was there as well. She was visiting friends in town, so she was staying with the Kents for a bit. She and Connor could talk out their problems while they were there too.

Connor was presently helping Pa milk the cows. Well, he was _trying _to help. Connor had never milked a cow before, so you could see why we wasn't very successful at it.

'You're squeezing too hard.' Pa instructed. 'Try to soften your grip.'

'How do you make this look so easy?' Connor groused. 'It's impossible!'

'Nothing is impossible, Connor.' Pa pointed out. 'You have to try until you get it right. Go on, give it another go.'

Connor sighed heavily as he got himself ready to try and milk the cow one more time.

'I don't even know why I'm doing this.' Connor shook his head with a sigh as he began to squeeze the udder. 'It's not like I'm actually going to do...'

_SPLURT!_

Connor's comment was cut short as a stream of milk hit him in the eye.

Pa tried to hide his amusement at Connor's predicament, but couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

'Okay, perhaps milking isn't your thing.' Pa handed Connor a cloth to wipe his face. 'Perhaps you'd like to help me fix up the tractor.'

'Ooh. Heavy lifting.' Connor smiled, his spirits brightened a little. 'Now there's something that I _know_ I can do!'

'That's the spirit.' Pa smiled as he led Connor outside.

Connor stopped in his tracks and cocked his head, as if he could hear something in the distance.

'What is it Connor?' Pa asked. 'Nothing's wrong, is there?'

'I'm not so sure, Pa.' Connor shook his head. 'You and Ma had better get to somewhere safe.'

Pa knew better to argue with somebody that had super hearing, so he headed off to find his wife.

Connor flew up into the air to try and find out what it was he could hear.

No sooner had Connor done that, then he saw a flaming ball of something-or-other heading straight for the barn.

'Holy moley!' Connor gaped. 'The cows are still in there! I have to get them out before they're crushed!'

Connor promptly did just that. He flew back into the barn and carried the cows out to safety. it was just in time as well, as whatever the flaming ball of something was, it smashed a huge hole in the side of the barn.

'What the heck was that?' Kara queried as she flew up beside Connor. 'I saw Ma and Pa run in to the tornado cellar. What just happened?'

'Search me.' Connor shrugged. 'There weren't any reports of meteorite showers on the news, was there?'

'None that I saw.' Kara shook her head. 'The League would have told us if something like that would have happened.'

Connor was about to step forward to investigate, when something smashed their way back outside. Kara managed to fly out of the way, but Connor was knocked to the ground.

'Connor! Are you okay?' Kara called concernedly.

'The whelp cannot hear you, girl.' An evil voice replied. 'He is alive, however. Which is quite unusual, seeing that a blow like that would have torn anybody else in half.'

Kara spun around to see a colossal yellow-skinned woman with long red hair, wearing a purple uniform. Kara had heard Clark mention somebody called Mongul a few times before. This woman, if one could possibly call such a monstrosity that, looked kind of like how Clark described Mongul to be.

'Okay, Mon... Gal...' Kara readied herself for a fight. 'You picked the wrong farm to crash land into.'

'Ha!' Mongal snorted arrogantly. 'Do you think that such a feeble female such as yourself could possibly harm _me?_ I am Mongal! I have the blood of Mongul running through my veins!'

'And your veins won't be the only thing that your blood will be running through!' Kara sneered. 'It'll be running all over the ground when I'm finished with you!'

'My father always said that you Earthlings talked too much.' Mongal shook her head.

'Okay, one thing?' Kara frowned. 'Not from Earth. I'm from Krypton. Well, I'm actually from Argo, but I that's not my point...'

'Enough talk.' Mongal sneered. 'Make your peace with whatever deities you believe in child, for you are about to meet them!'

Mongal never had the chance to swing one punch, as a newly-recovered Connor flew into her with a punch of his own, which sent the giant alien woman flying into the air.

'Hey! I almost had her then!' Kara frowned.

'Yeah, you did such a good job just standing there chatting to her.' Connor rolled his eyes.

Kara was about to argue, but thought better of it.

'Look... We don't have time to argue. There's no telling where Mongal landed. We have to stop her before innocent people are hurt.'

'Lead on, SG.' Connor gave the older heroine a salute.

Kara took off into the air, with Connor close behind her.

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

Somewhere, in an undisclosed location, Project Cadmus was up to their old tricks. Growing fed up with the endless failures Cadmus had with clones, Amanda Waller had decided to move on to cybernetic beings. Okay, Cadmus' first cybernetic being, Project: Indigo, had promptly escaped and had joined forced with Wonder Woman **(2),** but Waller wasn't one to give up. She would carry on until her people got this damn thing right!

Presently, Ms Waller was overseeing the latest Cadmus project. Imaginatively called Project: Cyborg, her head scientists had grafted cybernetic parts on to an old Superman clone that Cadmus had floating about somewhere.

'How is our latest project going, Professor Hamilton?' Waller asked.

'Project: Cyborg is approaching completion, ma'am.' The grey-haired and moustachioed man known as Dr Emil Hamilton explained. 'Tech is just making a few final adjustments.'

No sooner had Hamilton said that, then alarms started to blare.

'Oh, for crying out loud!' Waller groaned. 'What is it now?'

'Project: Cyborg's vital signs are going crazy!' Hamilton explained. 'He-he shouldn't have been activated so soon. I-I-I don't understand...'

'No, not many of you flesh bags do...' An evil robotic voice replied.

Hamilton spun around to see Project: Cyborg standing before him. The entire left side of the Cyborg Superman's face looked like a robotic skull with an eye that glowed bright yellow. The creature's right arm was also cybernetic. It was clothed in a mockery of Superman's uniform. Instead of a blue uniform, with red boots, gloves, and a cloak, the Cyborg Superman's uniform was black, with red boots. His cloak was also black and the 'S' emblem on his chest was red-on-black, as opposed to red-on-yellow.

'You-you-you shouldn't be functioning now...' Hamilton stammered fearfully. 'H-h-how...?'

The Cyborg Superman looked down at Professor Hamilton, his face unreadable and emotionless.

'If I told you how I came to be, I would have to kill you.'

Hamilton breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe.

Or so he thought...

'I think I will kill you anyway...'

Before Hamilton could even make a move to escape, the Cyborg Superman grabbed him by the throat and gave it a quick twist, snapping Professor Hamilton's neck like kindling.

With the dead Hamilton no longer serving any purpose, the Cyborg Superman surveyed his surroundings for any more pitiful flesh bags to kill.

'Amanda Waller has already fled.' The Cyborg Superman thought out loud. 'No matter. It will only be a matter of time until I track her down. I guess I will have to busy myself with her lackeys for now...'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Smallville Smackdown!**

_Superboy and Supergirl continue their fight with Mongal in Smallville. Meanwhile: The Cyborg Superman searches for the one person that he was programmed to destroy: Superman!_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_Connor had his butt kicked by the Golden Glider and Chillblaine in the last chapter._

**(2)- **_Indigo escaped from the Boston branch of Cadmus and joined up with Wonder Woman and her friends in '_Uncanny Wonder Woman._'_


	9. Smallville Smackdown

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 9: Smallville Smackdown**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Clark's middle name is Joseph._

* * *

**Smallville-**

In a middle of the field somewhere in Smallville, several cows were grazing peacefully. One of the cows looked up as she heard something approaching.

'Moo?' The cow blinked quizzically.

A figure was falling from the sky, heading straight for the field where the cow stood.

_'Moo!_' The cow mooed as it ran as fast as its four hooved feet could carry it.

The falling object fell to the ground in an explosion of dirt and kicked up grass as it left a long trench along the ground.

'Accursed Kryptonians...' Mongal growled as she slowly got up to her feet. 'I shall flay the skin from their bones and use it to decorate my fortress! I shall use their ribcages as decorative hats! I shall use their intestines as skipping ropes!'

'And it looks like you could use a skipping rope as well.' Superboy quipped as he flew up with Supergirl close behind. 'Now, I know this may not be politically correct, but... _Damn_, you're fat!'

'I am not fat!' Mongal bellowed. 'I am big-boned!'

'Sure.' Superboy snickered. 'And I'm half-cloned from Lex Luthor.'

Mongal bellowed in rage and picked up a nearby tractor, tossing it straight at the Boy of Steel. Fortunately, Superboy was ready for it and smashed the tractor into a thousand tiny pieces with a well-aimed super-strong punch.

'Is that the best you've got, Mongal?' Superboy admired his fingernails nonchalantly as he floated by on his back. 'Cuz I thought that the Mongul line was supposed to be badass. From where I'm standing, it looks like your daddy was nothing more than a poor man's Darkseid!'

'You _dare_ insult my bloodline?' Mongal snarled angrily. 'I shall tear you to shreds, whelp!'

'Excuse me?' Supergirl forcibly cleared her throat. 'I am right here, you know. I'd like to see some action as well. Don't hog it all to yourself!'

'By all means, go ahead.' Superboy moved out of the way. 'Knock yourself out. Or rather, knock Mongal out.'

'Don't mind if I do.' Supergirl cracked her knuckles with an evil grin.

Unfortunately, Mongal grabbed Supergirl by the head, her giant hand almost totally covering the Maid of Might's face.

'How can you knock me out when you cannot even see me?' Mongal queried as she hefted Supergirl up in the air.

As if in reply to Mongal's question, the alien warrior's hand began to glow bright red. Mongal yelled in pain as she dropped Supergirl to the ground. Behold Supergirl's heat vision!

'Kryptonian filth!' Mongal hissed as she held her burnt hand. 'You shall pay dearly for this! I shall kill you slowly, then your loved ones will be next!'

'Yeah. Sure. Whatever.' Supergirl waved the alien warrior's boasts away. 'I've heard it all before.'

Mongal charged at Supergirl with a fierce war cry. The alien warrior pulled back her fist to take a punch at Supergirl...

'I don't think so...' Superboy waggled his finger as he held Mongal off with one hand. 'Kara isn't the only one with trick up her sleeve. here's something that I've been saving for a special occasion such as this. I like to call it... tactile telekinesis!'

Mongal yelled in surprise as she was propelled backwards, crashing into a vacant grain silo, spilling its contents all over.

'Aww, yeah...' Superboy crowed as he began to do a little victory dance. 'Who's the man? Who's the man?'

'Don't get too cocky, kid.' Supergirl rolled her eyes. 'Mongal isn't finished yet...'

The huge pile of grain that had spilt from the silo began to shift as Mongal made her way out.

'Umm... Any more ideas?' Superboy asked.

'I've called for back-up.' Supergirl explained. 'They should get here any minute...'

Several figures materialised in front of them. One of them was a spectacularly tall man in a red-and-blue sleeveless uniform. he also has ablue mask that totally covered his face and head. Next to him was a man wearing a hawk mask and artificial wings toting a nasty-looking mace in his hands. Last of the trio was a young man in a red-and-yellow uniform. For some reason, his hair seemed to be on fire.

'...now.' Supergirl grinned. 'Superboy, I'd like you to meet Atom Smasher, Hawkman, and Firestorm.'

'What's the plan, SG?' The blue-masked hero known as Atom Smasher asked.

'Hit Mongal until she falls down.'

'Sounds good to me.' Hawkman nodded as he patted his mace in his hand. '_Yaaaah!_'

The winged hero smashed Mongal in the face with his mace. Unfortunately, the attack didn't as much as leave a scratch.

'You're not Thanagarian.' Mongal narrowed her eyes at Hawkman. 'You are nothing but a human with delusions of grandeur.'

'That may be the case...' Hawkman retorted, 'But it won't stop me from beating you!'

Hawkman flew at Mongal and tried to nail her with his mace again, but the alien warrior easily swatted him aside.

'You are boring me.' Mongal sighed. 'Are there no worthy opponents for me to fight?'

'Try this on for size...' Atom Smasher offered grew giant-size and grabbed Mongal by the hand.

'Hmm, you may prove to be a welcome distraction.' Mongal stated with a smirk. 'For several seconds at least.'

Atom Smasher grabbed both of Mongal's hands and tried to force the alien warrior backwards. But such a feat was proving to be a little more difficult than it first seemed.

'Can you feel your strength leaving you, human?' Mongal sneered. 'Humans are such weak creatures. I however, have no such weakness. I could carry on forever.'

'It's a good thing that Supergirl had me atomically transform all this grain into a suitable containment vessel, isn't it?' Firestorm grinned as he reformed all the grain that had split out of the broken silo into an unbreakable vessel.

'Atom Smasher, Superboy, it's up to you!' Supergirl ordered. 'Get Mongal into that vessel!'

Superboy grabbed Mongal by one hand, while Atom Smasher grabbed her by the other. With a quick heave, they threw the alien warrior into the containment vessel, where Firestorm dropped the lid on top and Supergirl welded it all together with her heat vision.

'You cannot hold me in here forever!' Mongal's muffled voice came from within the metal prison. 'I shall escape and I shall tear you all to shreds!'

'I don't think so, Mongal.' Supergirl rapped her knuckles on the side of the prison. 'This thing is made of promethium. Not even Superman could break his way out.'

'I shall wreak my all-powerful vengeance upon you all!' Mongal ranted vengefully. 'You shall all die horribly and painfully!'

'Isn't there some way we could shut her up?' Superboy groaned, rubbing his temple. 'This chick is giving me a headache.'

'I think I can do something about that...' Atom Smasher smirked under his blue mask as he picked up Mongal's promethium prison. He then started to shake the prison up-and-down, as if it were a giant spray can.

'_Stoooop thaaaat!_' Mongal demanded. '_IIIII cooommmaaaannnd thaaaaat yoooouuuu puuuuut meeee doooowwwnnn!'_

'I think that's enough now, Atom Smasher.' Supergirl chuckled. 'You guys do know what you're to do with Mongal now, right?'

'Throw her in the sun?' Hawkman hopefully.

'Uh... No.' Supergirl shook her head. 'Take her over to Belle Reve, they'll take care of her there.'

Hawkman's eyes darted about nervously under his mask.

'Yeah... I knew that.'

* * *

**The offices of the daily Planet, Metropolis-**

All was well in the offices of the Daily Planet. Everybody was going about their usual business. Well, unless you were Jimmy Olsen. The Planet's star photographer was still badgering Clark Kent about the details of his bachelor party before his long-anticipated wedding to Lois Lane.

'Aww, c'mon Clark...' Jimmy begged. 'You gotta know what's going on!'

'For the last time, I have no idea what is being planned for my bachelor party.' Clark sighed. 'It isn't up to me to plan it, that's Pete Ross's job. If you want all the details, you'll have to ask him.'

Lois poked her head over the screen that separated her desk from Clark's.

'I just hope that Pete hasn't planned a stripper. Or if he even _contemplates _stripping you naked and covering you in grease and feathers...'

'As opposed to what Lucy has planned for your bachelorette party, Lois?' Clark shot his fiancée a cheeky grin. 'I tell you, Jimmy, if you heard some of the things that the Lane sisters get up to...'

Unfortunately for Jimmy, Clark was prevented from finishing his tale as the building was rocked by a colossal explosion.

The editor of the Daily Planet, Perry White, stuck his head out of his office at the sound.

'Great Ceaser's Ghost! What was that?'

'Some robotic Superman's going on a rampage downtown!' Lois announced as she indicated the bank of TV screens all along one wall.

'Well, just don't stand there...' Perry ushered everybody onwards. 'Olsen, you get out there and take me some photos!'

'Right on it, Chief!' Jimmy give his boss a jaunty salute.

Perry pointed an accusatory finger at the young photographer.

'Don't call me... aww, forget it.'

Lois turned to tell Clark to get a move on, but the incognito Man of Steel had already departed.

'And I thought Batman was the only one that did that annoying disappearing trick.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Showdown with the Cyborg**

_Superman takes on the Cyborg Superman. Meanwhile, Superboy faces his most challenging task yet... high school! Introducing: Cassie Sandsmark!_


	10. Showdown With The Cyborg

**Uncanny Superman **

**Chapter 10: Showdown With the Cyborg**

**By **

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer-** _All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Metropolis-**

The city of Metropolis was in a state of chaos. A man dressed in a black uniform, cape, and red boots was smashing up the city something fierce. What was most startling about the man was the fact that the entire left side of his face looked like a robotic skull with an evilly glowing yellow eye. The cybernetic creature's right arm was also robotic. He was also a spitting image of Superman. Except the 'S' emblem on his chest was red-on-black as opposed to red-on-yellow.

'Superman! Come out and face me!' The Cyborg Superman demanded as he picked up a petrol tanker and tossed it up high into the air. 'Come out and face me, you coward!'

No sooner had the Cyborg Superman said that, then he was knocked to the ground by a blue-and-red blur. Superman was here to the rescue!

The Cyborg Superman was smashed down into the subway beneath their feet.

The real Superman was the first one to get up to his feet. He picked up the Cyborg Superman by the scruff of his neck.

'What on Earth has Cadmus been up to?' Superman asked out loud, looking his seemingly inert cybernetic counterpart over.

Much to Superman's surprise, his cyborg counterpart wasn't as inert as it first seemed. Its yellow cybernetic eye glowed into life.

'Cadmus is no more.' The Cyborg Superman announced. 'I made sure of that!'

Before Superman could even make a move to defend himself, a blast of heat vision from his cyborg counterpart sent him crashing through the roof of the subway to the street above them.

Superman barely had time to compose himself when the Cyborg Superman came barrelling out of the subway, aiming to take off his head with a well-aimed punch.

Fortunately, Superman was ready to grab his cyborg counterpart by the arm and toss him into the air. Unfortunately, the Cyborg Superman steadied himself midway through his descent and flew back at Superman.

'You had better try better than that if you aim to beat me, Kryptonian!' The Cyborg Superman taunted. 'I have all of the same powers as you, but at a much powerful level!'

'I get that a lot.' Superman told the cyborg with a frown, not impressed in the least. 'Now please, let's move this fight to somewhere a little more peaceful, where innocent people won't get hurt.'

'That is one of your major faults, Kryptonian.' The Cyborg Superman snorted in derision. 'You are always so concerned with the foolish fleshlings.'

'Those foolish fleshlings, as you call them, are my friends and family.' Superman retorted. 'Now please, I don't wish to hurt you.'

'That is where we differ, Kryptonian.' The Cyborg Superman sneered. 'I came here to kill you!'

Superman rushed forward and grabbed his cyborg counterpart by the throat.

'Enough.' Superman demanded. 'No more fighting. We have to stop this before somebody is killed.'

'And whoever would have guessed that you would be the one to die?' The Cyborg Superman remarked.

Superman blinked in confusion as his cyborg counterpart's mouth opened wide. The Man of Steel was sent reeling by a cloud of green vapour.

'K-K-Kryptonite?' Superman coughed as his legs began to weaken. 'You... you...'

Superman's words were cut short as the Cyborg Superman kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling.

'Look at the almighty Man of Steel.' The Cyborg Superman taunted as he kicked the fallen Superman in the stomach, sending him crashing through an abandoned bus. 'One small puff of Kryptonite vapour, and you are as weak as a child. You are a pitiful creature, fleshing.'

* * *

**Smallville, meanwhile-**

Smallville High was a perfectly normal high school. Hoever, one thing was quite unusual about Smallville High. One of its students was a superhero in disguise. Superboy, aka Kon-El, aka Connor Kent, was experiencing his first day at school. Connor really didn't want to be at school. he would have much preferred to be doing superhero stuff in Metropolis. It was worse enough that he was made to wear lame old glasses to hide his identity. What was wrong with his cool sunglasses, anyway? At least they didn't make him look like a total dork.

Connor was presently walking through the corridor in search of his first class. The young clone was so immersed in his map of the school that he didn't see the other person until it was too late. Connor collided with them with a tangle of limbs and papers.

'Hey! watch it, jerk!' The young woman hissed.

'Watch it yourself, you crazy sonova...' Connor trailed off once he actually saw the young woman that he had collided with. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt with a golden eagle emblem, just like Wonder Woman. She also had silver bracelets on her arms and star-shaped earrings.

'Whoa...'

'Get off me!' The blonde girl growled as she pushed Connor off her with quite alarming strength. So alarming that Connor was sent crashing into some lockers, leaving a dent in several.

'Ow...' Connor winced as he got to his feet. 'I mean... ow. That a_ctually_ hurt. She got past my force field. My _impregnable_ force field! I-I feel so... _pregnable!_'

Once Connor had composed himself, he tried to look for the mysterious blonde girl. But she had disappeared. The other students were looking at him as if he was a crazy person.

'That was... weird.' Connor brushed himself down. 'And here I was thinking that going to school in Hicksville was gonna be boring.'

* * *

**Metropolis-**

Back in Metropolis, the Cyborg Superman was still laying the smack down on the real Superman.

'Do you see your Man of Steel?' The Cyborg Superman called out as he held up Superman by the neck. 'Some hero he is! He couldn't even save your paltry little lives!'

Cyborg Superman cocked his head as his sensors detected an incoming object.

'What...?'

Cyborg Superman barely had time to finish his question as something slammed into him, propelling him through building upon building.

Cyborg Superman quickly recovered from that assault.

'Galatea...' He stated in recognition as he looked his attacker over. 'I trust you heard what happened to your beloved Professor Hamilton...'

'Oh, you better believe that I heard what you did to him, you son of a bitch!' The clone of Supergirl sneered in rage as she grabbed the Cyborg Superman by the throat and held him up above her head. 'Oh, and by the way, it's not Galatea anymore. It's Power Girl!'

Power Girl threw the Cyborg Superman into the air and flew up after him, punching him back down to the ground.

'Foolish fleshling...' Cyborg Superman sneered as he got up to his feet again. 'Do you really think that you can defeat me?'

'I don't _think_ that I can beat you...' Power Girl retorted. 'I _**know**_ that I can beat you!'

Power Girl's eyes began to glow red as she prepared to blast the Cyborg Superman with her heat vision.

Cyborg Superman was sent crashing into a truck by Power Girl's heat vision. The truck exploded in a great big ball of flame.

Power Girl flew down to the ground to check on Superman.

'Superman, are you okay?' Power Girl asked concernedly as she helped the weakened Man of Steel to his feet.

'I'm... okay.' Superman winced. 'I was only exposed to Kryptonite for a short while.'

'Well, the Big Bad's beaten.' Power Girl explained. 'He went boom.'

'Power Girl, I don't think it's wise to make snap judgements...' Superman told his blonde 'cousin' as he saw the wrecked truck began to move.

'I told you...' The Cyborg Superman stated arrogantly, his uniform and artificial skin burnt away to reveal a totally robotic skeleton. 'I am stronger than you! You cannot possibly hope to defeat me!'

Power Girl and Superman both looked at each other.

'Double-team?' Power Girl offered.

'Best idea I heard all day.' Superman nodded.

Superman barrelled towards his cyborg counterpart while Power Girl seemed to fly away.

Cyborg Superman was knocked backwards by Superman's blow, then Power Girl came from behind, smashing into his back. The collision between them was so great that it broke the Cyborg Superman in half.

'You... you cannot... de-defeat me...' Cyborg Superman continued. 'It is my... my job to... to ki-kill you...'

'You killed my father.' Power Girl sneered down at the defeated cyborg. 'You don't deserve any mercy.'

Then, with all her might, Power Girl stomped on the Cyborg Superman's head, squashing him flat.

'Power Girl, was there any need for that?' Superman blinked.

'Lose a loved one, _then_ you can tell me what there is and isn't any need for.' Power Girl retorted with unintended venom as she picked up the squashed remains of the Cyborg Superman.

'What are you doing now?' Superman asked again. 'That's enough. He's defeated.'

'I'm going to make sure that Cadmus can't get to this monster's remains and make more.' Power Girl stated as she crushed the remains of the Cyborg Superman into a ball.

Superman watched as Power Girl tossed the ball of wreckage into the sky towards the Sun.

The Man of Steel saw Power Girl wipe tears from her eyes with her sleeve. Feeling sorry for the clone, he went to put his hand on her shoulder.

'Power Girl... If there's anything I can...'

'Don't...' Power Girl waved him away. 'Just... don't.'

And with that, the woman formerly known as Galatea, flew off into the sky.

Superman was left there with his thoughts. Part of this was his fault. If he hadn't allowed Darkseid to take control of himself that time, then there wouldn't have been any need for cyborgs designed to take down errant metahumans. That was a thought that would haunt him for quite some time...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Super-Wedding of the Century**

_The time has finally arrived for Clark Kent's wedding to Lois Lane. With the Big Seven of the Justice League present you can bet that something bad will almost certainly happen. Or will it? Tune in next time to find out..._


	11. Super Wedding of the Century

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 11: Super-Wedding of the Century**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**R-Man's Random Fact- **_Sambuca makes my head hurt._

* * *

**Metropolis-**

It was a very special day for the family and friends of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. It was the day that the Daily Planet's two star reporters were due to be married. Everybody was there. Perry White, the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet, was there with his wife Alice. So was Jimmy Olson, the Planet's resident photographer. Then there was miscellaneous other members of the Planet's staff. Martha and Jonathan Kent, Clark's adoptive parents. They were sitting in the second row from the front. Sitting in the same row as Jonathan and Martha was Connor Kent, Clark's 'cousin'. Connor also went by the Kryptonian name of Kon-El. A name that was given to him by Clark himself. Connor was there with his date, the young chat show host Tana Moon. Kara Kent, Clark's other cousin, was also sitting there. She didn't have a date, however. That didn't stop Jimmy Olson from offering his services, though.

Elsewhere in the gathering of well-wishers were Clark's fellow Justice Leaguers Bruce Wayne, Diana, Wally West, J'onn J'onzz, John Stewart, and Shayera Hol. The rest of the League's Big Seven were in their civilian identities as an effort not to cause a fuss. It would have seemed suspicious for the other Leaguers to make an appearance without Superman, so they thought up an excuse why Superman wasn't present with the rest of the League. Superman was off in space, apparently.

Lois Lane looked resplendent in a billowing white dress. The dress was made especially for Lois by one of Clark's old school friends, Lana Lang. Clark and Lana had been very close. Boyfriend-girlfriend close. Lois knew that Clark and Lana didn't have feelings for each other any more. They had both moved on. Clark loved Lois now, and Lana ended up getting married to another old school friend of Clark's, Pete Ross. They even had a child together, a beautiful young boy who they named after their good friend Clark.

Lois's maid of honour was her younger sister Lucy. Lois's cousin Chloe and the aforementioned Lana were ably helping her as other bridesmaids.

Pete Ross meanwhile was Clark's best man. Clark's bachelor party had been pretty uneventful. The party wasn't as raucous as you'd expect a bachelor party to be. This was because Clark wasn't much of a drinker in the first place. He hadn't even been in a strip club before. But that didn't stop Pete from planning quite the shindig. Clark's expression when the stripper walked in was priceless! Lois's bachelorette party on the other hand was sheer chaos! The Lane girls were infamous for their wild ways. Lois's wild streak had calmed slightly over the years, but it didn't mean that she didn't know how to have fun.

Clark was presently standing at the front of the aisle with Pete by his side.

Clark wrung his hand nervously. Sure, he could stare such fearsome foes as Darkseid and Doomsday straight in the eye with barely a blink, but marriage on the other hand... that was a different matter entirely.

Pete patted his friend on the shoulder and lean tin close to give him a few words of comfort.

'This has to be the happiest day of your life, Clark. Why don't you let you hair down a little and relax?'

'I seem to remember you going through the very same thing when you married Lana, Pete.' Clark remarked. 'Didn't you have to take some pills to calm your nerves?'

Pete's eyes darted about nervously.

'I don't remember...'

'Sure you don't.' Clark smirked. 'Just like you didn't snort beer out of your nose when you saw the entertainment last night.'

'I think that was you, buddy.' Pete reminded him. 'Or have you forgotten last night already?'

'Try not to let Lois know.' Clark told his friend. 'She'd never let me live it down.'

'I kind of doubt that.' Pete chuckled. 'If the stories I've heard about Lois's bachelorette party are true...'

'Did one of the guests really punch out a police officer?' Clark winced.

'I think it was only a stripper dressed up as a police officer.' Pete guessed. 'At least... I _hope_ it was...'

Both Pete and Clark straightened up as the Wedding March started to play as Lois was led down the aisle by her father, General Sam Lane. General Lane was dressed in full military regalia, with his medals shining brightly on his chest.

Lois smiled at her husband-to-be as she pulled her veil back from her face. Clark matched her smile. he could barely believe his luck. It seemed like it was only yesterday that Clark was falling over himself (literally) whenever he saw Lois.

The minister then began the ceremony...

'Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Clark Joseph Kent and Lois Lane. If there is anyone who can give reason why these two people should not be married, please let them speak or forever hold their peace...'

Clark winced inwardly. This would usually be the moment went a super-villain would drop in and start causing trouble. Thankfully, nothing happened, so the wedding ceremony continued uninterrupted.

* * *

**A short while later-**

With the wedding ceremony over, it was time for the happy couple to lead the congregation back to the Metropolis Plaza Hotel for the party afterwards. No expense had been spared. General Lane had called in a few favours to help pay for his firstborn daughter's happy day. Bruce Wayne was able to pull a few strings as well, mostly getting the venue for the party.

The guests were milling about after dinner talking to each other after the happy couple had finished the first dance. Jimmy Olsen was trying to persuade Kara to dance with him.

'Come on, Kara...' Jimmy begged, his eyes wide and puppy dog-like. 'It's just one dance.'

'It'll begin with just one dance...' Kara shot back, her arms crossed over her chest. 'it's worse enough that I look like a giant marshmallow in this stupid dress, now I have to cope with you hassling me!'

'I think you look adorable, dear.' Martha Kent piped up with a warm smile. 'You look positively beautiful.'

'Listen to your aunt, Kara.' Jonathan added. 'She knows best.'

'Besides, don't you think that it's about time you got yourself a nice boyfriend?' Martha continued. 'Just look at Connor. He has a girlfriend and he's perfectly happy.'

'Connor would be happy with a six-pack of Mountain Dew and last year's Teen Titans calendar. The one where you can see Starfire's nip...'

'I think that's quite enough from you, young lady.' Clark quickly butted in as he walked over with Bruce and Diana. Lois was elsewher epoking at her wedding presents.

'Lois, you're worse than a kid at Christmas.' Wally West laughed at the sight.

'You can't have the presents!' Lois exclaimed. 'They're mine!'

'O-_kaaaay...' _Wally blinked as he began to bacvk away. 'I have to go over here now...'

'C'mon, Jimmy...' Kara groused as she grabbed the unfortunate photographer by the hand and dragged him away. 'Do you wanna dance, or what?'

'I think they make such a wonderful couple.' Diana chuckled.

'Would you like to sit down, Your Highness?' Martha Kent asked as she began to stand up. 'We can't have someone in your condition standing up all night.'

'Does _everybody _know about the baby?' Diana shot Clark with an accusatory glare.

'Don't look at me.' Clark held his hands up in defence. 'I'm not the gossip.'

'Perhaps we should have a word with Kara once the guests have gone.' Bruce suggested.

'Oh, let her be, Bruce.' Diana tutted. 'A little bit of harmless gossip never hurt anybody.'

Bruce frowned silently. He would have preferred to keep his time with Diana private, but keeping secrets in the League was proving to be rather difficult. Fortunately, the news of his and Diana's baby wasn't known outside of the League. Well, apart from Lois and the Kents.

'You certainly know how to put on a show, Mr Wayne.' Jonathan said. 'We have to repay you somehow.'

'I wouldn't think of it.' Bruce shook his head. 'Clark is a good friend. Just think of it as my wedding gift.'

'Talking about weddings...' Martha piped up. 'Now that there is a baby on the way, when are you and Diana going to tie the knot?'

Clark couldn't help but laugh at Bruce's expression. The Dark Knight, the scourge of Gotham's criminal element, had gone white as a sheet!

'I think we'd better go no, Bruce...' Diana suggested, smiling apologetically to the Kents. 'We have other people to meet...'

Once Bruce and Diana had departed, Clark turned to his parents.

'Ma! Why did you have to say that to Bruce?'

'Oh, let and old woman have her fun, will you?' Martha tutted. 'Anyway, you young people aren't the only ones with a wicked sense of humour...'

* * *

**Next: While Big Blue Is Away...**

_With Clark off on his honeymoon, it's up to Kara to protect Metropolis. Meanwhile: Connor has another run-in with Cassie Sandsmark. Just what is her damage anyway?_


	12. While Big Blue Is Away

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 12: While Big Blue Is Away**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'I thought Christmas only came once a year.'_

* * *

**Metropolis-**

A brown-haired figure jogged through Metropolis's Central Park leading a white-furred Labrador-like dog on a leash. An incognito Kara Kent was out talking Krypto for a walk. Her cousin, Clark Kent, was off on his honeymoon, so Kara had taken it upon herself to housesit for her cousin.

Clark Kent was also otherwise known as Superman, the Man of Steel! Kara had chosen to take over the Man of Steel's patrols over Metropolis. Just because Superman was taking time off, it didn't mean that the forces of evil would do the same.

Kara stopped jogging and propped herself up against a nearby tree. The Maid of Might wiped sweat from her brow.

'Remind me why I decided to come jogging again?' Kara asked her canine companion.

Krypto just plonked himself down on the ground and started to lick himself.

'Oy yeah, that's real cute.' Kara rolled her eyes. 'C'mon, I need a drink...'

Kara led Krypto towards the nearest refreshments stall with a tug on his leash.

'Gimmie a Coke.' Kara requested politely. 'Diet, please.'

The vendor reached into his portable refrigerator and picked out a can of soda, handing it over to Kara. The blonde heroine paid the man and started walking again.

'Mmm, I needed that...' Kara sighed in relief as she gulped down her soda. She picked at her sweat-staied t-shirt with a grimace.

'Eww. I reek.' Kara stuck her tongue out in disgust. 'I think I need a shower.'

Krypto's ears pricked up as he heard something far away.

'Oh, don't tell me you can hear a cat meowing in Peru.' Kara groaned. 'I _really_ don't need to run after you on one of your flights of fancy. I thought you were supposed to be a good dog.'

Krypto tugged on his lead with a whine.

'Stop that!' Kara admonished the Dog of Steel. 'We've got secret identities, remember? Just gimmie a sec to run into a phone box...'

* * *

**Metropolis First National Bank-**

The wall of the Metropolis First National Bank exploded outwards as somebody, or something, made their way outside. A figure slowly made their way out of the dust that had been kicked up by the explosion.

'Freeze! Don't make a single move!' One police officer demanded as he and his comrades aimed their guns at the bank robber.

'Oh, joy.' The blond man rolled his eyes. 'Somebody to play with!'

The blond man reached out with one of his hands, the appendage morphing into a nasty-looking minigun. This wasn't any ordinary bank robber, it was Metallo!

The cybernetic rogue was about to open fire on the police officers when a blot of electricity whizzed off a nearby neon sign and blasted the chest of the nearest police officer. The unfortunate officer was sent crashing through a nearby wall. The bolt of electricity then leapt towards the next nearest police officer. This officer let out a scream of pain as his body shuddered thanks to several thousand volts coursed through it. With that officer dispatched, the bolt of electricity jumped towards yet another police officer.

'Dammit, Livewire!' Metallo groused. 'These cops were mine to kill!'

The bolt of electricity leapt out of one police officer and started to coalesce into the shape of a human female.

'You snooze, you lose.' The living bolt of lightning known as Livewire grinned as she surveyed the remaining police officers. 'Besides, I left plenty for you.'

'They'll have to do.' Metallo sighed as he aimed his gun-hand at the police officers that hadn't already been electrocuted.

Before Metallo could even let loose one single bullet, a shadowy hand reached down and plucked him up into the air.

'What the...?'

'John Corben.' A voice stated evenly. 'The cybernetic super-criminal known as Metallo. Hmm. We must have arrived in the early part of the Twenty-First Century.'

'As if all the pollution wasn't a big enough clue...' Another voice quipped.

'_Garth, stop that._' A feminine telepathic voice sighed wearily. '_We have important work to do. Now, let's take care of these criminals before any more innocents are hurt._'

Livewire looked up at whoever had grabbed Metallo.

'Hey! Who are you people?'

'I _really_ hate it when people don't recognise us.' Three identical voices chimed in at once. 'Let's get this over with. I'm bored.'

'Seeing that you're so anxious to die, I might as well grant you that.' Livewire grinned as she held her arms skywards.

Bolts of electricity shot out from the woman's hands, coursing straight towards the strangers.

'Poor, foolish woman.' An even voice tutted. 'You people from the Twenty-First Century are always so reliant on force.'

Livewire's electric blast was harmlessly deflected away from the group.

'She's mine!' An arrogant voice chuckled. 'I'm gonna make short work of this one!'

'I'd like to see you try, punk!' Livewire sneered up at the stranger. 'C'mon, kid! Gimmie your best shot!'

The shadowy hand that had been holding Metallo suddenly let him go, sending the cybernetic rogue plummeting down towards the ground, right on top of Livewire. The woman's electric powers coursed through Metallo, making him judder about uncontrollably.

'Hey! I had first dibs!' The arrogant one groused.

'What was it the woman said?' A feminine voice chuckled. 'Oh yes. You snooze, you lose!'

The group of strangers slowly lowered themselves down to the ground. Their leader, a green-skinned young man with short blond hair, dressed in a purple jumpsuit with a golden futuristic belt, surveyed the gathering crowd of reporters and miscellaneous civilians that wanted to have a nose at what was going on.

'Hmm. It seems the locals wish to talk to us.'

'_Journalists are the same in every century._' The telepathic young woman, a beautiful blonde with a pink-and-white uniform with a ringed planet on the chest, stated.

'Let me talk to them!' The arrogant young man, a redhead with a blue-and-white uniform that had a yellow lightning bolt pattern around it, grinned as he stepped towards the press.

'Garth, do you ever give up?' A blue-skinned young woman with long black hair, wearing a revealing black costume with a cape, shook her head with a slight chuckle.

'That's our Garth.' The three identical young women chuckled in unison. 'If I didn't like him so much, I would have kicked his keister from here to Omicron Persei Eight!'

'Tana Moon, UDC-TV News Network...' One of the reporters held out a microphone to the lightning-themed guy. 'Just who are you people? Why isn't Superman here?'

The lightning-themed young man opened his mouth to answer, but a shout from the crowd stopped him from saying anything.

'Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird...'

'It's a plane!' Someone else shouted.

'It's Supergirl!'

The Maid of Might lowered herself down to the ground and looked about at the five strangers and the two defeated supervillains.

'Okay, just who are you people, and what are you doing fighting my bad guys?'

'Oh, Frell...' The three identical young women blinked in astonishment. 'It's really her! It's Supergirl!'

'Okay, so you guys know me...' Supergirl frowned slightly. 'But that doesn't tell me who you are.'

'I'm Lightning Lad.' The redheaded young man introduced himself. Lightning Lad tried to take Supergirl's hand so he could kiss it, but the Girl of Steel pulled it away.

'_I'm Saturn Girl._' The telepathic blonde introduced herself. '_You'll have to forgive Garth, he thinks that he's Rao's gift to the female species.'_

'I'm Shadow Lass.' The blue-skinned girl introduced herself.

'We're Triplicate Girl.' The triplets introduced themselves. Or Triad, whichever you prefer.'

'I am their leader.' The green-skinned young man introduced himself. 'I am known as Brainiac Five.'

Supergirl could barely believe her ears.

'_Whaaaaat?_'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: Supergirl and the Legion of Superheroes**

_Why is the Legion of Superheroes in the 21st Century, and what do they want with Supergirl? Tune in next time to find out..._


	13. Supergirl and the Legion of Superheroes

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 13: Supergirl and the Legion of Superheroes**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'Come to me, son of Jor-El! KNEEL before ZOD!!_'- **General Zod (Superman II)**

* * *

**Metropolis-**

Supergirl gawped in astonishment as the green-skinned man standing before her. Did she hear him right? Did the guy just say that his name was Brainiac?

'Supergirl? Are you well?' Brainiac 5 asked. 'You seem to have lost the ability to spe...'

_**POW!!**_

The green-skinned guy's words were cut short as Supergirl tried to send him flying with a punch to the face. Fortunately for Brainy, the blow was easily absorbed by the force field projected from his hi-tech belt.

'Ah, I see...' Brainy nodded in understanding. 'I believe that you have me confused with the sentient AI which also shares my name. I can assure you that we share nothing but our names.'

'Take down that force field and I'll give you something else that you can share...' Supergirl growled. 'A 21st Centuray-atyle ass-kicking!' Krypto growled at the green-skinned hero.

'My, these Earthlings really do use such colourful language, don't they?' Triplicate Girl smirked.

'Don't tease the temporal primitives, Triplicate Girl.' Lightning Lad sighed. he found himself smirking as he looked Supergirl up and down. 'Even if they are so frelling attractive.'

Saturn Girl shot the electricity-manipulating hero with a glare.

'What?' Lightning Lad blinked innocently. 'I'm a male. I was only doing what comes naturally.'

Saturn Girl just turned her back to Lightning Lad and flew off with a swoosh of her pink cape.

'Oh, this is just wonderful.' Shadow Lass graoned, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'We haven't even been in this century for an hour, and Imra's already gone off in a mood.'

'If you will excuse us...' Brainy smiled apologetically. 'We have to find our teammate before she finds herself in trouble. Now, do you believe me when I say that I do not wish you any harm?'

'I guess not.' Supergirl sighed. 'I suppose that if you wanted to do me harm, you would have done it already.'

Brainy deactivated his force field and held out a hand.

'I believe that it is customary in your time for people to shake hands when they team-up, I believe the term is called.' The blond super-genius stated.

'Yeah, I guess.' Supergirl nodded as she shook Brainy's hand. 'I don't suppose that you have any idea where this Saturn Girl of yours has gone, do you?'

'Of course Brainy knows...' Triplicate Girl chuckled. 'He's Brainy. He knows stuff.' Krypto wasn't convined. The white alien dog would have to keep an eye on the green alien.

* * *

**A short distance away-**

Saturn Girl surveyed the ground below her as she flew through the skies of Metropolis. The young inhabitant of Titan had been to the Metropolis of her time many times before, but she had never seen the city like this. The pollution took a little getting used to. Not to mention the buildings. They looked so... square and grey.

Saturn Girl turned her head as she sensed that something was amiss.

Down below her was some kind of scientific complex. The building was on fire, and people were running around in a panic. As if that wasn't enough, there were several indentical brightly-clothed figures carrying some kind of equipment out of the building. It didn't look like those people paid for the machinery lawfully.

Saturn Girl knew that she should keep a low profile, but she couldn't let these brightly-clothed criminals hurt any civilians.

Upon closer inspection, Saturn Girl recognised the identically-dressed figures all made up to look like skeletons. The blonde telepath recognized them from Brainy's files. The identical figures were copies of one man: Frederick Legion, also known as Riot. Saturn Girl would have to be careful with this guy. The slightest touch could make Riot create another copy of himself.

One of the scientists stopped running and pointed upwards.

'Look! Up in the sky! It's...

Two of Riot's duplicates stopped carrying their bit of machinery and blinked in confusion at the sight of the unfamiliar heroine.

'Wait... you're not Superman.'

'_I should think not.' _Saturn Girl tutted. _'I am far more attractive, for one.'_

'It doesn't matter how cute you are!' The duplicates chortled arrogantly. 'What could one little girl possibly do against fifty of me?'

'_You really have no idea who I am, do you?' _Saturn Girl laughed.

'It doesn't matter who you are. You're merely somebody who's gonna get their pretty little butt kicked!' Riot sneered.

'_You are starting to bore me now.' _Saturn Girl sighed heavily. '_I just subdue you until the authorities arrive to take you away.'_

Riot was about to say something nasty in response when his duplicates clutched their heads in pain. The duplicates all started to fade away until there was only one person left, the real Riot.

'My head hurts...' Riot groaned as he fell to his knees.

'Imra, what happened here?' Triplicate Girl asked as she landed on the ground with the rest of the Legion.

'Is that... Riot?' Supergirl blinked in amazement.

_'He was rather...easy to subdue_.' Saturn Girl remarked.

'You mean to say that you beat up a bad guy without _me?_' Lightning Lad spluttered. 'I thought we had a good thing going.'

'_Then you should stop ogling other females then, Garth.' _Saturn Girl sniffed.

'I'd better make sure that Riot doesn't get away, then.' Supergirl sighed as she tore up a lamppost from the ground and tied Riot up with it.

Krypto just cocked his head and watched his mistress do her thing.

A Shadow Lass reached down and scratched the little white alien dog behind the ear.

'You are such a lovely little canine companion, aren't you? Yes you are.' The shadow-wielding girl cooed. Krypto barked and wagged his tail happily.

Supergirl joined the rest of the young heroes once she had tied up Riot.

'Not that I don't appreciate the assistance, but why exactly are you guys here?' The Maid of Might asked.

'You can blame Bouncing Boy for that.' Brainy explained. 'My fellow Legionnaires and I caught him messing around with some of my machines. I have told him many times to leave my machines alone, but he never listens.'

'How will you guys get back to your own time?' Supergirl wondered. 'Not that I'm eager to see you leave or anything. I mean, I know a guy who knows a guy who could get you guys a place to stay until you find a way back to your own time...'

Triplicate Girl turned to whisper to Shadow Lass.

'Looks like the little Argosian's got a crush.'

'Shush!' Shadow Lass hushed her teammate. 'That little Argosian has super-hearing. She can hear you!'

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

Several miles away, just on the outskirts of Metropolis, all seemed well. That was until a mysterious flaming object fell from the sky and gouged a deep trench in the ground. Upon closer inspection, the object seemed to be some kind of diamond-shaped black spacecraft. A hatchway slowly opened in the craft and three figures stepped out.

The first figure, their leader, was a tall man with short black hair and a neatly-trimmed beard. next to him was a woman with deep cheekbones and long black hair tied into a ponytail. The third figure was a huge burly bearded man.

'Hmm, curious...' The trio's leader remarked as he shielded his eyes from the sun. 'What primitive planet is this, Ursa?'

He woman surveyed her surroundings before shaking her head.

'I do not recognise this planet, General Zod.'

'Oh, well.' General Zod shrugged. 'I suppose that we shall have to find out for ourselves.'

'General, I believe that it would be a wise choice to find some kind of clothing first.' The woman known as Ursa stated, indicating her naked form.

'Yes, that is a very good idea.' Zod nodded in agreement, indicating a nearby biker bar. 'Come Ursa, Non, perhaps we will find suitable clothing in this establishment.'

Ursa followed her leader obediently as he entered the bar, the ever-silent Non bringing up the rear.

**TBC...**

**

* * *

**

**Next- Kneel Before Zod!**

_Superman has barely arrived from his honeymoon when he is forced into battle with a criminal from Krypton's past, the infamous General Zod!_


	14. The Wrath of Zod: Part 1

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 14: The Wrath of Zod- Chapter 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Quote of the day- **_'You will bow down before me, Jor-El! First you and then one day, your heirs!'- _**General Zod (Superman II)**

* * *

**Krypton, several years ago-**

In a huge crystal chamber, somewhere in the planet of Krypton, justice was being brought upon three criminals. The chief judge, Jor-El, was making a case for the prosecution.

'These are matters of undeniable fact. I ask you now to pronounce judgment on those accused.' Jor-El said as he indicated the three criminals. He turned to one of the criminals, a hulking slab of muscle known as Non. 'This mindless aberration, whose only means of expression are wanton violence and destruction...'

Jor-El then turned to another one of the criminals, a woman with deep cheekbones and long black hair tied into a severe ponytail. She would have been considered beautiful if she didn't look so scary.

'On the woman Ursa, whose perversions and unreasoning hatred of all mankind have threatened even the children of the planet Krypton.'

Jor-El then turned to the leader of the three criminals, a man with short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard.

'Finally, General Zod - once trusted by this Council, charged with maintaining the defence of the planet Krypton itself - chief architect of this intended revolution, and author of this insidious plot, to establish a "New Order" amongst us - with himself as absolute ruler!'

Jor-El then turned to his fellow judges.

'You have heard the evidence. The decision of the Council will now be heard.'

Jor-El's fellow judges barely had to think about it.

'Guilty.'

'Guilty'

'Guilty.'

'The council's decision has been made.' Jor-El nodded in understanding. 'I hereby decree that you, General Zod, Ursa, and Norn will be banished from Krypton forever!'

General Zod fixed Jor-El with a withering glare. If looks could kill, Jor-El would have been six feet under.

'You shall regret this judgement, Jor-El!' The bearded villain yelled. 'I shall make you bow down before me. First you, and then one day, your heirs!'

Jor-El wasn't impressed in the least. He motioned for the guards to escort Zod and his lackeys away.

Zod turned back to yell at Jor-El and the council once more before the guards dragged him away to meet his punishment.

'Heed my words, Jor-El! I shall make you kneel! I shall make you all kneel before the might of Zod!'

* * *

**The outskirts of Metropolis, now-**

The Grease Pit was a biker bar situated in the outskirts of Metropolis. It was quite a rough place. Barely a day went by without some kind of barroom brawl going on.

The doors to the establishment swung open and three figures walked in. One had short black hair and a neatly trimmed beard. Another was a woman with deep cheekbones and a severe ponytail. The third was a bearded burly slab of muscle. It was general Zod, Ursa, and Non. All three of them were completely naked. The bikers stopped what they were doing and watched the naked trio walk inside the bar.

General Zod walked up to one of the bikers.

'Your clothes, give them to me.' Zod demanded.

The biker just laughed out loud.

'Haw! What're you gonna do if I say no?' the biker retorted, blowing a puff of cigarette smoke into the General's face.

Zod turned to Non.

'Non, show this primitive creature that it would be wise to obey Zod.' Zod told the walking slab of muscle.

Non cracked his knuckles and chuckled evilly as he walked up to the biker. the huge Kryptonian grabbed the biker by the back of his jacket and tossed him straight through the wall. Almost instantly, the bikers leapt in to defend their friend.

One of the biker's shattered a glass bottle over Ursa's head. It barely made the woman blink.

'Hmm, curious...' Zod noted thoughtfully. 'It seems that you are now impervious to pain, Ursa.'

Ursa grabbed the bottle-wielding biker by his greasy ponytail and slammed his head through a pinball machine.

'And it seems that my strength equals Norn's also.' The Kryptonian woman surmised. 'I wonder what other powers we have now.'

Ursa soon had her answer as a screaming biker ran past her engulfed in flames.

'General, look at Non!' Ursa indicated her musclebound compatriot. 'He sent that primitive ablaze with nary a stare.'

'Perhaps we both have this... _heat vision_ also...' Zod theorized as he looked around at the carnage that the trio had wrought. 'But this establishment has given us nothing to challenge our newfound powers.'

'Then you wanna go see Superman...' A weak voice piped from underneath an upturned table.

Zod tossed the table to one side and picked the sole remaining biker up by the scruff of his neck.

'Who is this... _Superman_ you speak of?' Zod asked. 'Is he the leader of this primitive planet?'

'He... he's one of the strongest guys on Earth.' The biker stammered. 'He's got the same powers you guys have.'

'General, is this Superman has the same powers as us, perhaps he also hails from Krypton.' Ursa deduced.

'Tell me, primitive...' Zod continued to interrogate the biker. 'Is this Superman known by any other name?'

'I-I think he's called Kal-El, or something... I dunno whether that's true or not...' The biker stuttered. 'Please... I've told you all you wanted. You have to let me go...'

'Kal-El...' Zod growled, his face contorted in an angry scowl. 'He must be a relative of that accursed Jor-El.' The General's grip on the biker's neck tightened in rage. 'We must find this Kal-El and punish him for the crimes of Jor-El!'

'Where will we find this Kal-El, little primitive?' Ursa asked.

'Go to around the Daily Planet.' The biker wheeze, Zod's grip starting to halt the route of oxygen to his lungs. 'I-it's a big building, with a giant globe on the top of it. If you hang around long enough Superman's bound to show. Either that, or kidnap some reporter called Lois Lane. Superman'll definitely show then.'

The biker let out one final grunt as Zod crushed his neck like a handful of twigs.

'Hmm, these primitives are fragile creatures.' Ursa stated as she studied the biker's limp form. 'Hopefully this Kal-El will last longer than the meagre offerings from this establishment.'

'If he is Kryptonian, then he should provide quite a challenge, Ursa.' Zod nodded.

Norn growled happily as he slipped on one of the dead bikers' leather jackets. It fit him perfectly.

'Norn is correct, General.' Ursa stated. 'We must first find ourselves some suitable garments if we are to do battle.'

'Very well, Ursa.' Zod nodded. 'First we shall find ourselves some suitable garments. Then we shall destroy the heir of Jor-El!'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Wrath of Zod- Part 2**

_Zod and his lackeys continue on their quest to destroy the heir of Jor-El. Their first stop: the Daily Planet!_


	15. The Wrath of Zod: Part 2

**Uncanny Superman  
Chapter 15: The Wrath of Zod- Part 2  
By  
The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

_Disclaimer- All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**The Daily Planet-**

It was a typical day at the Daily Planet. Everybody was going about their regular duties to make sure that the next day's paper would be on time. Finishing touches were being added to stories and being given to the editor to give them the once-over.

The door to Perry White's office swung open as the Daily Planet's cigar-chomping editor to bark orders at those working under him.

'Olsen! Where are those photos of that biker bar getting trashed last night?'

'Already Photoshopped them, Chief!' Jimmy Olsen, the Planet's redheaded photographer called from his position stood beside Lois Lane's desk. He turned to the dark-haired woman, not hearing Perry yelling at him to not call him 'Chief'. 'No rest for the wicked, eh Lois?' Jimmy smirked at the reporter. 'You'd think that he'd give you time to get readjusted.'

'You know Perry, Jimmy…' Lois smiled. 'He's not going to let a silly thing like just arriving back from honeymoon stop the Daily Planet from getting a story.'

'Talking of honeymoons…' Jimmy tapped his chin in thought. 'Where's the new Mr Kent?'

'Oh, you know my husband…' Lois laughed. 'He can never resist scoping out new stories. You wouldn't believe the amount of times that I had to drag him back to the hotel. He wanted to do a silly little travelogue bit about Niagara Falls.'

Of course, Lois was lying through the back of her teeth. Her new husband also moonlighted as a certain red-yellow-and-blue-clad Man of Steel. He was most probably off rescuing a small Peruvian village from a volcano or something.

'I'm gonna head out to grab a bite to eat. Do you want me to get you anything?' Jimmy offered.

'I'm alright, thanks Jim.' Lois smiled in response. 'I'm going out to lunch with Clark anyway…'

Lois's words were cut short as someone, or something, smashed straight through the wall of the building. People were sent tumbling off their feet by the barrage of broken masonry. Perry came out of his office to see what was going on.

'Great Caesar's ghost! What was that?'

The Daily Planet's editor soon got his answer as the clouds of dust dissipated to reveal three figures dressed in biker leathers. It was General Zod, Ursa and Non.

'Which of you is the one known as Lois Lane?' Zod demanded. 'Speak up now and your deaths will be quick and painless.'

Lois went to stand up, but Jimmy pulled her back down to the ground.

'Are you mental?' The photographer hissed. 'You can't just go up there…'

'I can't just let these people start killing people.' Lois pointed out. 'Besides, I'm sure that Superman will be here soon enough.' Lois hoped that her wish came true soon. There was no telling what these three people would do if Superman didn't come to the rescue.

Thankfully, Lois needn't have worried as the Man of Steel was on his way back from rescuing the aforementioned Peruvian village when General Zod and his lackeys attacked.

'I didn't realise that the Daily Planet was scheduled for demolition.' Superman quipped as he flew through the hole in the building's wall.

Non stepped up with a growl. The mute Kryptonian bruiser was eager to crush the son of Jor-El. Zod held up his hand, halting his muscle-bound lackey in his path.

'Kal-El, I presume.' Zod stated.

'That is one of the names that I am known by.' Superman nodded. 'You know my name, but I don't know yours.'

'I am General Zod.' Zod introduced himself before turning to his two companions. 'And these two are Ursa and Non.'

'Well then, General…' Superman nodded in understanding. 'What do you say we take this outside?'

* * *

**Outside-**

The Metropolis police department had been called out as soon as Zod and his compatriots had attacked the Daily Planet. Not that they would have done any good, mind you. Shooting at the trio of Kryptonian criminals would have been like attacking a tornado with a pointy stick.

Things had escalated considerably as soon as Zod and his lackeys took the fight to the streets. Cars had been strewn all over the streets, many of them burnt out husks. Superman was duking it out with Non while Zod and Ursa surveyed the chaos they had wrought.

Ursa looked upwards to see a police helicopter flying above her head. She couldn't believe the sight.

'Ha! Look, General. These primitives need machines to fly!'

'Be nice to them, Ursa, my dear.' Zod told his female companion. 'Blow them a kiss.'

Ursa nodded, then turned her head towards the helicopter. She took a deep breath and exhaled with all of her might. The police officers within the helicopter yelled for help as they found their vehicle being sent flying backwards. They needn't have feared as Superman's faithful canine companion was on the case. Krypto growled under the strain as he caught the helicopter's tail in his mouth.

'A dog?' Ursa frowned. 'It appears to have our power as well.'

'It must be Kal-El's companion.' Zod surmised. 'A fellow survivor of Krypton.' He looked at the dog for a moment, then waved nonchalantly. 'Destroy it.'

'Now so fast there, bub!' An haughty voice commanded. 'Nobody hurts the dog on my watch! Okay, he's an annoying ball of pooping and drooling fluff, but he's my pooping and drooling ball of fluff!'

Zod and Ursa both looked to see Superboy and Supergirl hovering above their heads.

'It seems that we are beset by the members of the House of El.' Zod frowned.

'Technically, I'm a member of the House of Zor-El.' Supergirl stated. 'And Superboy's a clone.'

'Oh yeah. Good one, Kara…' Superboy rolled his eyes. 'Let's tell the bad guys all about our secret origins.'

Supergirl chose to ignore that as she spoke to her elder cousin.

'We just happened to be passing.' The blonde Argosian explained. 'We heard Jimmy's signal watch and came running.'

'The more, the merrier…' Superman grunted as he held Non high above his head.

'What do you say I take the big guy off your hands?' Supergirl offered. Krypto growled at the brutish Non.

'The woman's mine.' Superboy stated as he headed in Ursa's direction.

'I guess that leaves us two, General…' Superman said as he strode towards Zod.

'It matters not how many allies you bring with you, son of Jor-El…' Zod frowned. 'You shall all kneel. You shall all kneel before Zod!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Wrath of Zod- Part 3**

_Superman, Supergirl, and Superboy take on General Zod and his lackeys.  
_


	16. The Wrath of Zod: Part 3

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 16: The Wrath of Zod- Part 3**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Metropolis-**

The city of Metropolis was in quite a state. A trio of Kryptonian criminals had hit town in search of Superman. The villainous trio had proceeded to tear the city apart before the Man of Steel appeared to stop their rampage. Fortunately, he had Superboy, Supergirl, and Krypto as backup.

General Zod, the leader of the villainous trio, circled Superman, studying his foe.

'So, you are the son of Jor-El.' Zod frowned as he hovered in front of the Man of Steel. 'These puny life forms talked of you so highly that I assumed that you were their God. Why do you sully yourself by serving them when they should be serving you?'

'I don't ask anybody to worship me, Zod.' Superman retorted. 'But if they should happen to feel that way, then it is up to them. It isn't right to force them to treat me like their God.'

'Then your time here has weakened you, son of Jor-El.' Zod. 'Why not join us and make this world our own?'

'Never!' Superman yelled before slugging Zod right on the chin, which sent the villain crashing into an abandoned bus.

'At last, a worthy opponent.' Zod smiled as he got up to his feet. 'I was beginning to think that this planet had nobody to challenge me.'

Zod picked up the abandoned bus and tossed it at Superman. The Man of Steel easily deflected the huge projectile with a punch that split it in half.

'You shall have to do better than that if you mean to destroy me, Zod.' Superman told his foe. 'These powers are new to you. You haven't learnt everything there is about them.'

'I know enough to destroy you, Kal-El.' Zod snapped as his eyes began to glow red. Superman followed suit as he blasted the evil Kryptonian general with his heat vision, sending his foe tumbling to the ground again.

'Do you see what I mean?' Superman said as he picked Zod up by the collar. 'You think that your new abilities give you ultimate power, but you are little more than an amateur.'

Zod snarled in Superman's face as he slammed his hands against the Man of Steel's ears. Superman yelled out in pain and dropped his enemy.

'Not so much of an amateur now, am I, Kal-El?' Zod grinned arrogantly. 'I am General Zod! Krypton quakes with the merest mention of my name!'

'Krypton is dead, Zod.' Superman grunted as he slowly got to his feet. 'It was destroyed by Brainiac years ago.'

'_Liar!' _Zod bellowed as he kicked the Man of Steel in the head. 'Krypton shall never die while I still live!'

* * *

**Supergirl Vs Non-**

Elsewhere, Supergirl was taking on the muscle-bound Kryptonian known as Non. The huge bearded criminal had grabbed the Maid of Might in a vice-like grip and was squeezing the life out of her.

'Unh. I don't usually like to get this close on a first date.' Supergirl grunted as she struggled to free herself from Non's grip. 'Do you usually try to get so fresh with girls?'

Non just growled in response and squeezed the blonde harder.

'Okay, we could keep going on like this for ages.' Supergirl grimaced under the strain. 'We're both pretty much invincible, so why don't you give us both a break and let go, okay?'

Non didn't reply, he just kept on squeezing.

'Don't say I didn't warm you…' Supergirl sighed as she gave Non a nasty head butt. The monstrous Kryptonian roared in pain, letting go of Supergirl and stumbled backwards, clutching his nose.

'Yeah, we Argosians aren't those type of girls.' The Maid of Might smirked. 'If you want to cop a feel or whatever, you'd better see Power Girl. I hear she puts out for cookies.'

Non roared in anger and charged at Supergirl. Fortunately, the Girl of Steel was ready as she ducked and punched her foe right in the groin. Non grimaced in pain and fell to the floor, cradling his injured parts.

'Eww.' Supergirl winced as she shook her hand in an attempt to get the sensation of punching Non in the groin away. 'I need to wash my hands. Eww.'

* * *

**Superboy Vs Ursa-**

Not too far away, Superboy was taking on Ursa, the severe-looking Kryptonian female on top of a nearby rooftop.

'You wouldn't attack a female would you, boy?' Ursa asked her opponent. 'What would Kal-El think?'

'Lady, you sure don't look female.' Superboy retorted, a cocky smirk on the Teen of Steel's face. 'You look like you fell out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down, then got beaten by the ugly stick when you hit the ground. You're so ugly that you… Let's just say that you're really, really ugly.'

'Nobody calls me ugly!' Ursa snarled at the young clone. 'All of Krypton is jealous of my beauty!'

'Yeah, in Bizarro World!' Superboy shot back, defiantly throwing a rude gesture her way. 'Seriously, ugly stick, much?'

'Impetuous youth!' Ursa yelled as she went to throw a punch at Superboy's head, but the Boy of Steel ducked out of the way and Ursa ended up punching a hole in the water tower that was standing on top of the roof.

Superboy leapt out of the way as the torrent of water sent Ursa tumbling off the roof, right on top of an electrical pylon. The madwoman screamed in pain as several thousand volts of electricity shot through her body.

'Ooh, that's nasty.' Superboy grimaced as he turned away from the sight, covering his mouth with his hand. 'I think I'm gonna barf.'

* * *

**Superman Vs General Zod-**

Back down on the ground, Superman was still dealing with General Zod.

'Give up now, Zod.' Superman told his foe as he grabbed the general's hands in his own. 'Your associates have been beaten. Don't make this any harder for yourself.'

'I shall _never _surrender to the likes of you, Kal-El!' Zod retorted as he pushed the Man of Steel back. 'I would rather die!'

'Then perhaps I might be able to help you…'

Zod spun around at the sound of the mysterious voice, just as a golden lasso tightened himself around his throat.

'Not too late to join in the fun, am I?' Wonder Woman grinned as she reeled Zod in like a fisherman would with a fish.

'Foolish woman!' Zod growled as he tried to release himself. 'You dare lay your hands on Zod?'

'I Haven't laid my hands on you just yet, Zod.' Wonder Woman retorted. '_This_ is laying my hands on you…'

The Amazon princess released the evil general from her magic lasso, only to send him crashing down to the ground with an almighty punch to the head. Superman leapt into the air to avoid the impact of Zod's body against the ground.

'This fight is not over… Kal-El…' Zod grunted weakly as he struggled to get to his feet. 'You shall all kneel… Kneel before… Zod…' And with that, Zod collapsed to the ground unconscious.

'Thanks, Diana.' Superman smiled at Wonder Woman. 'I take it that Supergirl called for backup?'

'Yes, she did.' Wonder Woman nodded in response. 'I dare say that she felt that it would be a good idea to have somebody with magically-endowed powers to help in battle against evil Kryptonians, seeing how you are vulnerable to magic.'

'I'll have to return the favour some day.' Superman smiled as Superboy and Supergirl added their opponents to the pile of defeated villains. 'But first, I have to get back to Lois.'

'Dude, you are so whipped.' Superboy smirked. 'I won't ever get that way with a woman. I'm a free spirit. I'd never let any woman order me around.'

Supergirl shot the Boy of Steel with a withering glare.

'Shut up, Superboy.' The young clone hung his shoulders at that.

'Yes, ma'am.'

**TBC...**

* * *

**Next: The Legion Moves In**

_Supergirl helps the time-lost Legion of Superheroes adjust to life in the 21__st__ century._


	17. The Legion Moves In

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 17: The Legion Moves In**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC._

* * *

**Metropolis-**

The city of Metropolis was famous for its many huge skyscrapers. From the offices of companies like Lexcorp to the globe-topped building that housed the offices of the Daily Planet.

Then there were the many varied apartment blocks. One such apartment block, or the penthouse apartment on the top of the building to be more precise, was presently being used to house some time-lost heroes from the future. Five members of the Legion of Superheroes had found themselves trapped in the Twenty-First Century after an accident with a temporal projector.

Lightning Lad, the redheaded young hero who had the ability to release electrical blasts resembling lightning, was standing in front of the television trying to turn it on.

'Entertainment tube: Activate!' Lightning Lad commanded the television. However, the appliance didn't activate, which frustrated the future-born hero. 'Activate, frell you!'

'Garth, please stop that.' Shadow Lass, so-called because she had the ability to manipulate shadows, groaned. 'If yelling at the screen isn't going to work the first five times, then it won't work for the sixth!'

'Garth, remember that we are in the Twenty-First Century.' Brainiac 5, the green-skinned super-genius who was also the Legion's leader, reminded his teammate. 'They have yet to discover voice-activation technology.'

Saturn Girl, the telepathic young woman from Titan, a moon of Saturn, just rolled her eyes and walked over to the TV set. She turned it on with a press of a button.

'_See, that wasn't so hard, was it?_' The blonde heroine asked telepathically. Saturn Girl's people had long since lost the ability to communicate vocally due to centuries of evolution.

'The image quality isn't all that great.' Lightning Lad grumbled. 'But I suppose it'll have to do.'

'Garth, you could at least try to sound thankful that Kara let us use this apartment.' Triplicate Girl pointed out. Triplicate Girl was so called because she could split herself into three copies.

'I feel kind of guilty about that…' Shadow Lass's voice responded from the depths of the fridge. 'Shouldn't we find some way to repay her?'

'Aww, there's no need for that.' Supergirl reassured the Legionnaires with a chuckle as she landed on the balcony with an armful of shopping. 'Everything's paid for. My cousin had a friend see to it.'

Shadow Lass smiled as she saw all of the goodies that the Maid of Might was carrying. The blue-skinned young woman conjured a shadow hand to help Kara with the shopping.

'A little eager, aren't we?' Kara chuckled as she watched Shadow Lass search through the bags.

'What? I'm hungry!' Shadow Lass responded as she shovelled a Twinkie in her mouth. 'We haven't had anything to eat since Garth tried to speed up a microwave with an electro-blast.'

'Technology in the Twenty-First Century is too slow.' Lightning Lad groused as he snatched a frozen pizza from the bag. He smirked as he put the pizza down and electricity started to fly all over his fists.

'_Garth, no!_' Saturn Girl yelped as she snatched the pizza away from her teammate. '_How many times do we have to tell you? Don't zap the food! Honestly, you're worse than Bouncing Boy.'_

'Heh. You know you love me.' Lightning Lad grinned haughtily as he grabbed Saturn Girl by the waist and pulled her close.

'_Garth, let me go!_' Saturn Girl grimaced as she pushed her teammate away. '_If you're going to carry on acting like this, then I don't want to be with you any more.'_

'Aww, c'mon, Irma!' Lightning Lad threw his hands up in exasperation. 'What is your problem? You've been acting like this ever since we arrived in this primitive frelling century!'

'_Perhaps I wouldn't be acting this way if you weren't such an ass!_' Saturn Girl shot back as she stormed off into her room.

'Do these two always argue like this?' Kara whispered to Shadow Lass.

'Oh, yeah.' Shadow Lass nodded as she wiped Twinkie residue from her mouth. 'Garth and Irma are always arguing like a married couple.'

'I feel that I must apologise for Garth's behaviour, Supergirl…' Brainy sighed. 'He can be quite… difficult sometimes.'

'Hey! I'm still here!' Lightning Lad frowned, but Brainy simply ignored him.

'What do you guys say that I show you all around?' Kara offered. 'Well, whenever Irma calms down. And besides, I know a place where Brainy can get some help with your time travel problem.'

'Awright!' Triplicate Girl crowed as she and Shadow Lass high-fived. 'We're going to a party!'

'Just remember not to imbibe too much alcohol.' Brainy warned the two young woman. 'The Twenty-First Century hasn't developed synthetic alcohol yet.'

'More's the reason to try some!' Shadow Lass grinned. 'It's the real stuff, Brainy! Not that fake junk we have at home!'

'I just hope that we don't have a repeat of the Io incident.' Brainy grimaced.

'Io?' Kara blinked in curiosity. 'Why, what happened there?'

'Shadow Lass and Triplicate Girl almost started an intergalactic war.' Brainy remembered with a sigh. Lightning Lad let out a snicker as he remembered the incident as well.

'I don't want to know…' Supergirl shook her head in disbelief.

'We, oh, what was the word…?' Triplicate Girl tried to think. 'Oh, yes… We pantsed the Ionian Ambassador.' Supergirl laughed out loud at that.

'Okay, only orange juice for you two tonight.'

* * *

**Later that night-**

Thankfully, Saturn Girl had soon calmed down and had joined Kara and the rest of the time-lost Legion members on their night out.

Usually, having people with green or blue skin as Brainiac 5 and Shadow Lass had would have caused quote a stir, but fortunately the rings that granted their wearers flight could also be used to create a holographic disguise. Kara supplied them with some clothes to wear so they could look like regular partygoers.

The group of young heroes were dancing away in a nightclub. Well, Triplicate Girl and Shadow Lass were. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad were leaning against the wall glowering at each other while Brainy and Kara were sitting at a table chatting away.

'So you say that frequenting establishments like this is normal for people of your age in this era?' Brainy shouted above the din. 'Does the volume of this so-called music not damage your ears?'

'I guess we're used to it.' Kara shrugged. 'Why, don't you like it?'

'It is not what I would call an ideal way to enjoy myself.' Brainy frowned. 'I would prefer to be working in my lab.'

'You're just saying that because nobody's asked you to dance.' Kara grinned as she grabbed her green-skinned companion by the hand and led him towards the throng of dancing couples.

'Kara, please…' Brainy shouted as he tried to free himself from the Girl of Steel's grip. 'Is there not some other way…?'

Unfortunately, the pair would not get anywhere near the dance floor as a car came smashing through the wall of the nightclub, sending the patrons screaming for cover.

'Come on, Superman! Show yourself!' The mechanized voice of Metallo bellowed as he stomped into the club.

'I don't think the Dork of Steel's in here…' Several identical men all dressed like skeletons responded. It was Riot! 'I doubt that he would coem to a place like this.'

'Then we shall tear this place apart until he shows himself!' The yellow-skinned super-strong villainess known as Knockout chimed in.

'I don't see why we have to trash this place, anyway…' The living lightning bolt known as Livewire shrugged. 'I kind of fancy staying and chilling to the tunes.'

'You can dance all you want once we've killed Superman…' The devilish-looking woman known as Scorch retorted. 'Me and Atomic Skull intend to have some fun of our own.'

'Yeah, that's right, baby!' The Atomic Skull grinned. 'The Revenge Squad's in town and looking for fun!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: The Legion Runs Wild!**

_Supergirl and the Legion of Superheroes takes on the Revenge Squad._


	18. The Legion Runs Wild

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 18: The Legion Runs Wild!**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Metropolis-**

A peaceful night out for Supergirl and five members of the time-lost Legion of Super-Heroes turned out to be not-so peaceful when a gang of villains crashed the club they were partying in. **(1)**

'C'mon, where's the Man of Steel?' Metallo yelled. 'Show yourself so we can take you out!'

'Superman isn't here, you idiot.' Livewire rolled her eyes. 'What makes you think that the big blue Boy Scout would hang out in a club like this? This place is way too cool for him.'

'I'm not Superman, but would I do?' Supergirl offered. The Maid of Might had ducked into the ladies' room to change clothes during all the fuss that the villains caused when they crashed through the wall of the club.

'The night just gets better.' Atomic Skull grinned. 'Just imagine the look on Superman's face when we kill his cousin.'

'Supergirl is not the only one you will have to deal with tonight!'

'The hell…?' Atomic Skull frowned in confusion as the five members of the Legion of Super-Heroes deactivated the holographic disguise created by their flight rings. 'Who the hell are you runts?'

'I am Brainiac 5.' The Legion's green-skinned leader announced. 'My four associates and myself make up part of a task force of heroes from the far future known as the Legion of Super-Heroes.'

'Enough talking!' Rampage snapped. 'Let's crush them already!'

'Best news I've heard all day.' Scorch grinned as she blasted Brainiac 5 with a fireball. Fortunately, the green-skinned genius was able to conjure a force field from his flight ring.

'I hypothesised that villains from the Twenty-First century were primitively aggressive.' Brainiac 5 stated. 'I never knew they were agressive to this extent.'

'You just keep talking, Greenie.' Scorch retorted. 'That fruity force field of yours can only protect you so long until I bake you like a potato inside it.'

'As much as I abhor physical combat, I must warn you that I am adept I many types of unarmed combat.'

'Oh yeah?' Scorch snorted in derision. 'Is standing there going like a broken record one of them?'

'Perhaps Venusian Karate will suffice for this situation.' Brainiac 5 said to himself. '_Hai!_'

Brainiac 5 dealt Scorch a chop to the neck.

'_Gwuh!_' The fire-wielding villainess grunted as she collapsed to the floor unconscious.

'Hmm. Twenty-First century villains seem to be very fragile as well.' Brainiac 5 stated. 'This warrants further study…'

* * *

**Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl-**

'Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this!' Livewire grinned as she darted around the Legionnaire known as Lightning Lad. 'I'm gonna make you pay for humiliating me!' **(2)**

'This time I've got you all to myself.' Lightning Lad grinned as his eyes began to glow. 'I don't need my teammates to humiliate you!'

'_Garth, mind your head!_' A telepathic voice called out. Lightning Lad barely had enough time to duck when Riot flew over his head and collided with Livewire, sending them both tumbling out of the hole that the villains had created when they first crashed into the club. The two villains took out a fire hydrant on their way out, sending water spraying everywhere.

_**ZZZRAKT!!**_

Livewire's powers reacted with the spilled water from the fire hydrant, electrocuting both herself and Riot.

'_Gyaaaaahh!_' Riot screamed as several thousand volts of electricity shot through his body. '_N-not cool, m-man! N-n-not coooool!_'

'Oh, for frell's sake, Imra!' Lightning Lad groaned as he threw his arms up in exasperation. 'How am I supposed to beat up the bad guys if everybody else beats them up for me?'

'_You can take care of the big yellow one if you want._' Saturn Girl offered.

'No, that's okay.' Lightning Lad sighed. 'Somebody else will only end up taking care of them for me.'

'_Aww, you poor thing._' Saturn Girl cooed as she ruffled her teammate's hair. '_It sounds like somebody needs a hug._'

* * *

**Shadow Lass and Triplicate Girl-**

Elsewhere, the final two members of the Legion were dealing with more villains.

'You know, I'm almost happy that we got stranded in the Twenty-First Century.' Shadow Lass admitted as she swatted Rampage away with a giant shadowy hand. 'Sure, I miss the rest of the Legion, but I'm sure Brainy will find a way to get home.'

'I'm in no rush to go home just yet.' Triplicate Girl agreed as she and two of her copies piled on top of Atomic Skull. 'This century is pretty neat. I want to watch more of that Tee-Vee thing Kara's always on about.'

'I sure hope the bad guys in this century are a little tougher than this lot.' Shadow Lass sighed. 'They're just too easy.'

'Oh yeah? Then just you wait until you get a load of me!' Metallo grinned as he charged at the futuristic shadow-manipulator.

_**KRAKOOM!**_

The villainous cyborg sailed out of the big hole in the wall when Supergirl dealt him a rather nasty punch to the head.

'Gah! Gonna make you pay for that!' Metallo sneered as he began to pick himself off the ground. 'Let's see how you like a taste of Kryptonite…'

'No, I don't think so.' Brainiac 5 said as he and his teammates joined Supergirl outside. 'Not unless you wish to deal with the rest of us.'

'Come on, Corben.' Supergirl sighed. 'Give it up already. You're outnumbered. We've beaten the rest of your lame little buddies. If six of you can't even handle us, how do you think you'll cope on your own?'

'Aww, son of a…' Metallo grimaced. 'All I wanted to do was kill Superman.'

'_Do all villains in this century talk so much?_' Saturn Girl enquired.

'Yeah, afraid so.' Supergirl nodded. 'I guess talkative bad guys is a constant all through time, huh?'

* * *

**Outside LexCorp Tower-**

Mercy Graves hurried into the building that housed the offices of LexCorp. Things had gone from bad to worse after the disappearance of Lex Luthor during the business with Darkseid several years ago. **(3) **Mercy had taken it upon herself to make sure that the company didn't go under. It had been a tough ride, but she managed to take care of the company during he employer's disappearance.

Mercy rode the elevator right up to the top floor where her own office was. She didn't even greet her secretary upon leaving the elevator. She really wasn't in the mood for talking to anybody today.

Mercy stopped in her tracks once she saw a figure sitting in her chair.

'Who the hell…?'

'Come now, Mercy.' The mysterious figure chuckled. 'Is that the way to greet your old boss?'

Mercy could barely believe her eyes.

'_**Lex?!**_**'**

* * *

**Next: Luthor Returns**

_The newly-returned Luthor wastes no time in starting a new plan to destroy Superman. What could he possibly want with the Kryptonian villain known as General Zod? Tune in next time to find out…_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

**(1)- **_The Legion of Super-Heroes first popped up in the present day in Chapter 12._

**(2)- **_The Legion defeated Livewire in Chapter 12 as well._

**(3)- **_Luthor seemingly sacrificed himself to defeat Darkseid in the Justice League Unlimited episode '_Destroyer_'._


	19. Luthor Returns

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 19: Luthor Returns**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Stryker's Island-**

Stryker's Island Penitentiary was Metropolis' largest prison facility. It housed some of the worst offenders the city had to offer. Ever since Superman had chosen to use Metropolis as his home base, Stryker's had experienced an influx of super-powered criminals. To ensure that none of the super-powered inmates caused any trouble, Stryker's employed power dampeners to keep their powers in check. The prison also had daily tours to help supplement the rising costs of keeping super-powered criminals behind bars.

One such criminal was General Zod, a refugee from the destroyed planet of Krypton. Zod had arrived on Earth with his followers, Ursa and Non. They had originally been thrown into the Phantom Zone by Jor-El, Superman's father. Upon escaping their prison, the three Kryptonian sought vengeance upon the son of Jor-El. Superman easily defeated the trio with the help of Supergirl, Superboy, and Wonder Woman. Zod and his cohorts had been residing in Stryker's ever since.

Zod was pacing his cell impatiently as he plotted how we would get his revenge upon Superman.

'For the love of Krypton, sit down, General.' Ursa grimaced. 'You have been pacing your cell ever since Kal-El threw us in here. We have been incarcerated for months, yet you haven't come up with a plan for us to escape.'

'If only I had a way of deactivating the dampeners that prevent us from using our powers.' Zod thought out loud, ignoring his companion's complaints. 'Then the population of this primitive planet will all kneel before Zod!'

'We will have to get through Kal-El first.' Ursa pointed out. 'He won't let you conquer the planet while he still stands.'

'Without their precious protector, these people will soon fall in line.' Zod smiled thoughtfully. 'But the question still remains, how will we escape this primitive hellhole?'

'Perhaps I might be of some assistance…'

Zod narrowed his eyes as a smartly-dressed bald man walked up to his cell.

'_Rrrrr…_' Non growled as he stood up and glowered down at the stranger.

'Who are you to talk to your better with such impunity, human?' Zod asked.

'You really have no idea who I am, do you?' The bald man chuckled. 'I'm Lex Luthor. I believe we share the same interests. Namely, the destruction of Superman.'

'Why should we listen to _you_, human?' Ursa snorted in derision. 'What could you have to offer us?'

'I know Superman's weakness.' Luthor pointed out. 'I suggest an alliance. I will negotiate your release, and in return you will destroy Superman for me.'

'Hmm, your proposal interests me.' Zod stroked his bearded chin in thought. 'But what do you wish for in return once I conquer this planet?'

'I only ask for a small realm to rule for myself.' Luthor responded. 'The United States should do it.'

'Very well.' Zod nodded in agreement. 'Arrange for our release and you shall be rewarded.'

'Excellent news.' Luthor smiled. 'You'll be free in no time.'

With his business with the trio of Kryptonian criminals done with, Luthor headed on his way.

'You're not serious about wanting the United States, are you Lex?' Mercy, Luthor's loyal bodyguard, enquired.

'Mercy, please.' Luthor chuckled. 'Arranging for the release of the general is just a distraction until I complete the rest of my plan.'

* * *

**The Daily Planet, a few hours later-**

Things were busy in the offices of Metropolis' premier newspaper. The news of Lex Luthor's return was everywhere, and Perry White was rather annoyed that his newspaper lost out on the scoop.

'Olsen! Where the heck are those pictures I wanted?' The editor of the Daily Planet yelled. 'Today, Olson! _**Today!'**_

'Coming right up, Chief!' Jimmy Olsen responded as he dashed towards Perry's office. The Planet's star photographer was in such a hurry to get the editor his photos that he wasn't looking where he was going. The redhead stumbled over a wastepaper basket with a clatter, sending his camera sailing into the air. Fortunately, Clark Kent was there to catch the camera.

'And don't call me Chief!' An oblivious Perry snapped.

'Better be careful there, Jim.' Clark chuckled as he passed Jimmy his camera and helped him to his feet. 'You're in enough trouble with Perry without breaking an expensive camera.'

'Aww, Perry's just upset about losing out on the whole Luthor thing.' Jimmy shrugged it off. 'Who'da thunk it, huh? I thought Lex was gone for good.'

Clark nodded with a frown. In all the years he had spent as Superman, Clark knew better than to think somebody like Lex Luthor would stay gone for long.

Perry poked his head out of his office and yelled at Jimmy again.

'Olsen! Get your butt in here right now!'

Jimmy hung his shoulders sheepishly as he trudged towards Perry's office.

_**KRAKOOM!**_

'Great Caesar's ghost!' Perry spluttered. 'What was that?'

The Daily Planet's editor soon got his answer as a car came crashing through the wall, sending everybody scrambling for cover.

_**KRAKOOM!**_

'What the heck is going on?' Lois Lane asked as she peeked from underneath an upturned desk. 'Is everybody okay?'

'Nobody's seriously hurt.' Clark told his wife. 'There are a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too major.'

'What are you all standing there cowering for?' Perry yelled as he crawled out from the remains of his office. 'There's a story out there, so get out there and report on it!'

'Seems like Perry's not hurt too badly.' Lois muttered under her breath as she beckoned for Jimmy to follow her. 'C'mon Jimmy, lets get out there before Perry tears into you again.'

'Hey, where's Clark gone?' Jimmy asked as he looked about to try and find the bespectacled journalist.

'You know what Clark's like when he smells a story.' Lois chuckled. 'He's most probably out there already.'

**

* * *

**

**Outside-**

General Zod and his two cohorts were having the time of their lives. To them, being locked away in Stryker's Island penitentiary had felt like an eternity. They yearned for a chance to get out and have a little fun with their powers.

'This is more like it, eh Ursa?' Zod chuckled as he tore a truck in two with his bare hands. 'We have been locked away for too long.'

'_Rrrrr!_' Non growled happily in agreement as he punched a hole through a bus.

'Non seems to be enjoying himself as well.' Zod commented.

_**WHUP-WHUP-WHUP-WHUP!**_

'General, what is that?' Ursa said as she pointed at a circling helicopter carrying a television news crew.

'It seems we have an audience once more, Ursa my dear.' Zod chuckled. 'Why don't you blow them a kiss?'

Ursa did exactly that and blew the television news crew a kiss, knocking the helicopter out of the sky with her Super-Breath.

_**FWOOSH!**_

Fortunately, Superman was there to save the news crew from certain death and easily caught the tail of the helicopter.

'The fun's over, General.' Superman said as he lay the helicopter down on the ground. 'Give yourself up. I don't want to hurt you.'

'Heh. Ever the idealist, Kal-El.' Zod chuckled. 'Luthor said that was an insufferable trait of yours. I can see that it was not an exaggeration.'

'_**Luthor**_ is behind all this?' Superman spluttered in disbelief. 'I knew it was only a matter of time before he started causing trouble again.'

'What are we waiting for, General?' Ursa asked impatiently. 'The son of Jor-El is standing right there. Let us destroy him!'

'Rrrrr!' Non growled in agreement.

'Let us not be so hasty, my friends.' Zod told his associates. 'First we will make him kneel. Kneel before the might of Zod!'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Zod's Revenge**

_Will Superman be able to win, or will he be forced to kneel before Zod? What about Luthor's plan? What is he planning? Tune in next time to find out…_


	20. Zod's Revenge

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 20: Zod's Revenge**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Metropolis-**

'I'm not telling you again, General.' Superman glowered down at the bearded Kryptonian criminal standing on the ground below him. 'Surrender now.'

'Come now, Kal-El.' General Zod laughed off the warning. 'Can we not talk about this like civilised men?'

'You stopped being civilised when you attacked the Daily Planet.' Superman retorted. 'You were lucky nobody was seriously hurt.'

'Pah. Your fondness of these gnats sickens me.' Zod sneered disdainfully. 'It is such a pity that we will have to destroy you. I had hoped that you would join us in ruling this primitive planet.'

'General, let me destroy him for you.' Ursa begged. 'Nobody refuses General Zod and lives!'

'Very well my dear.' Zod nodded. 'Have fun with him.'

Ursa grinned evilly as she flew towards Superman.

_**KRAKOOM!**_

The evil Kryptonian woman's fists collided with the Man of Steel's stomach, sending him tumbling out of the sky.

'Your allies cannot stop you now, Kal-El.' Ursa sneered. 'Once I have had my fun with you, I shall let Non take care of the scraps.'

'Pa always said that it isn't right to hit a lady…' Superman groaned as he got his bearings back and started flying back towards the Kryptonian madwoman. 'But you are no lady.'

_**BOOM!**_

The Man of Steel Ursa a punch to the stomach of her own.

'_Rraaaaagh!!_' Non roared as he flew in to defend his female compatriot.

_**DOOM!**_

Superman spun around to slug the colossal Kryptonian on the chin, sending him sailing into the air.

Ursa grimaced as she straightened up. 'Non is perfectly fit for crushing our enemies, but he lacks the brainpower for anything else. You will find that I am different.'

The evil Kryptonian woman spun her foot around, aiming to take down the Man of Steel with a kick to the head. However, Superman was ready for the attack. He grabbed Ursa's leg and tossed her over his shoulder.

'That's your lackeys taken care of, General.' Superman said as he dusted off his hands. 'Do you want to try your luck?'

'I do not need luck, Kal-El.' General Zod sneered as he stepped up to fight. 'I was making my enemies kneel before you were barely a twinkle in your accursed father's eye.'

'Then give me your best shot.' Superman challenged.

Zod swung a fist at the Man of Steel's face, but found the attack easily deflected. However, the punch was merely a feint, and Zod slammed his elbow into the back of Superman's head.

_**WHAM!**_

'You have no idea of my true might, Kal-El.' General Zod sneered. 'I will make you kneel just as I have made millions kneel before me in the past.'

'I don't think so…' Superman grunted as he swung a fist at Zod. Unfortunately, the general grabbed the Man of Steel's fist and spun him around, locking his arms together.

'Come, son of Jor-El, kneel before me!' General Zod hissed as he forced Superman to his knees. 'Kneel before the might of Zod!'

Zod blinked in confusion as he heard a faint whistling sound.

'What…?!'

_**KRAKOOM!!**_

A white and red blur slammed into General Zod, sending himself and Superman crashing through a nearby wall.

'What foolishness is this?' Zod grunted as he squinted through the dust.

_**DOOM!**_

Superman slugged the general on the chin, sending sailing back out of the hole in the wall they had created. The Man of Steel stepped out through the hole followed by Krypto, his loyal dog. The dog had heard the fight from his home in Smallville, where he was living with the Kents, and had come to help his master.

'That's a good boy.' Superman complimented the alien dog with a scratch behind the ear. 'Now let me take care of this, will you?'

Krypto did as he was commanded and sat still while his master finished off his enemy.

'You are weak, Kal-El.' Zod gibed the Man of Steel. 'You require primitive beasts to assist you.'

'This dog is _much_ more than a primitive beast, General.' Superman countered. 'His name is Krypto, and he is a good boy!'

_**BADOOM!**_

Superman slammed his fists into General Zod's chin, sending him crashing into an abandoned bus.

'That should have taken care of him.' Superman said as he walked over to make sure that Zod was down. 'Krypto, make sure that the general doesn't get up. I'm going after the other two.'

'Woof!' Krypto barked obediently as he stood guard over the unconscious General Zod.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile-**

While Superman was dealing with the three Kryptonian criminals, Lex Luthor was completing his master plan. The evil genius walked through the corridors of his lair closely flanked by his loyal bodyguard Mercy.

'This is a nice piece of real estate you've got here, Lex.' Mercy whistled as she looked around her. 'But don't you think a great big dome in the middle of the Florida Everglades is kind of conspicuous? Isn't this whole place a protected wildlife reserve?'

'You'd be surprised who will turn a blind eye with the right amount of money.' Lex smirked as he led his bodyguard into the meeting. 'People won't care if a few alligators and turtles die as long as they get paid enough.' Luthor stopped in front of a podium, flanked by Slade and Talia Al Ghul. Mercy stayed to the side and surveyed the gathered evil-doers sitting opposite her boss.

'Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for gathering here…' Luthor began. 'Now, I dare say that you're wondering why I gathered you all here.'

'Is it to crush Wonder Woman?' Giganta asked out loud.

'No, it istomaketheFlash a better herrrroooo.' Zoom stated.

'How, by killing all the people he cares about?' Doctor Polaris snorted in derision.

'Hey, it works for me.' Killer Frost shrugged. 'So what if a few civilians get caught in the middle? The more the merrier, I say.'

'Why the hell is that Slade loser here any way?' Doctor Polaris whispered. 'Doesn't he usually mess with the Teen Titans or something? It's a little suspect if you ask me, messing around with kids.'

_**THUNK!**_

Doctor Polaris sat up straight when a sword embedded itself in his chair, mere inches from his head.

'Thank you, Slade.' Luthor nodded at the Teen Titans' former nemesis. 'Now, if I can continue. I'd like to talk to you about the destruction of the Justice League…'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Injustice League Unlimited**

_Lex Luthor begins his campaign of terror against the Justice League. First the League will need a message. Who does Luthor choose as the message? Green Arrow! _


	21. Injustice League Unlimited: Part 1

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 21: Injustice League Unlimited- Part 1**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

**Disclaimer- **_All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

_

* * *

_

**Star City-**

Green Arrow warily snuck through the backstreets and alleys of Star City. He had received an anonymous tip-off that something bad was going down. His every nerve told him that the tip-off was obviously a trap, but he couldn't just sit at home and let the bad guys get away with it.

'If I end up running into a trap, Batman's never gonna let me live it down.' Green Arrow muttered to himself. 'But I'll show that overgrown flying rat…'

'Overconfidence'll be the death of you, buddy.'

Green Arrow spun around, his quiver ready, at the sound of the stranger's voice.

'Livewire!' Green Arrow's eyes widened in surprise as he recognised the electrical villainess. 'You're one of the big blue boy scout's rogues. What the hell are you doing here?'

'Oh, nothing much.' Livewire shrugged. 'Just the usual. Pretty much doing some chilling, doing some killing. You know, the usual stuff.'

'Then it ends now!' Green Arrow yelled as he let an arrow fly in Livewire's direction. The arrow froze inches from the villainess's face before turning around and flying back the way it came, hitting the Emerald Archer in the shoulder, making him yell out in pain.

'Oh, did I forget to mention that I'm not alone?' Livewire chuckled. 'Green Arrow, say hello to my little friends!'

Atomic Skull, Scorch, Doctor Polaris, and Mirror Master appeared behind Livewire. Mirror Master had used his mastery of mirrors to make them invisible.

'Surprised t' see us?' Mirror Master grinned. 'What do y' say we give Green Arrow a greeting from the Injustice League, lads and lasses?'

'Thought you'd never ask.' Scorch grinned as she loosed a burst of fire from her hands. 'Mmm, I love the smell of burning superhero in the morning.'

'It doesn't matter how many there is of you, I'm still going to take you down!' Green Arrow hissed as he yanked the arrow from his arm. 'Argh! That hurts like a mother…'

'Ooh. The hero's got a potty mouth.' Atomic Skrull snickered. 'I say we wash his mouth out!'

_**KRAKOOM!**_

The fiery-skulled villain backhanded the Emerald Archer, sending him tumbling into nearby garbage cans.

'_Bundle!' _Livewire crowed as she led the villains in piling onto the poor unfortunate Green Arrow.

_**POW!**_

_**ZZRAKT!**_

CRUNCH!

_**FWASH!**_

Once the villains were sure that Green Arrow had endured enough punishment, they stepped back to admire their handiwork.

'Mmm. Nice work if I do say so myself.' Scorch nodded to herself. 'I especially like the bruising around the eyes. Makes him look like a cute little panda.'

'Our work is done here.' Doctor Polaris told the rest of the assembled evil-doers. 'I think this will make a suitable enough message for the Justice League. Mirror Master, get us out of here.'

'Aye-aye, doc.' Mirror Master nodded as he conjured up another mirror to enable the quintet of villains an exit.

* * *

**Justice League Watchtower, a little while later-**

Black Canary was on monitor duty in the Justice League Watchtower, unaware of that which transpired down below. That was until a message popped up from a hospital in Star City. Hospitals had a direct line to the Watchtower in case any Leaguer was admitted.

'Black Canary, thank God it's you.' The nurse breathed a sigh of relief. 'It's Green Arrow. He's just been admitted into Star City General. He's been severely beaten.'

'_What?! _Is he okay?' Black Canary gasped in shock.

'I'm afraid it doesn't look good.' The nurse explained. 'He somehow managed to make here to the hospital before fainting from his wounds. He said something about a new Injustice League'

'I'm on my way!' Black Canary announced as she got up from her seat and left the monitor room.

Outside the monitor room, Black Canary happened upon Superman.

'Superman, it's Green Arrow!' Black Canary explained. 'He's in serious trouble. He's in Star City General. He told me that he had an anonymous tip about something going down. The hospital said he took a really bad beating.''

'Then it must have been a trap.' Superman surmised. 'Say no more, Canary. I'll gather some Leaguers to help you investigate.'

* * *

**Star City General-**

Superman had indeed gathered together some of his fellow Justice Leaguers as he had promised. Wonder Woman and the Atom tagged along with the Man of Steel as they went to check up on Green Arrow. Batman had travelled to the crime scene with the Flash, Green Lantern, and Shayera in an attempt to track those responsible for the attack on the Emerald Archer.

The quartet of heroes walked into the hospital where Green Arrow was being held. Needless to say, Black Canary wasn't pleased.

'I'll rip their freaking heads off!' Black Canary seethed. 'Their lives won't be worth living once I've finished with them!'

'We're all upset about the attack Canary, but there's no need to be seeking vengeance.' Superman pointed out. 'That isn't your way.'

'What if it was somebody _you_ loved that was attacked?' Black Canary countered. 'I bet you wouldn't be so calm then.'

'I have to agree with Superman.' Wonder Woman chipped in. 'Vengeance can wait.'

'I can't believe you, Princess!' Canary scoffed. 'After all that business with Bane attacking Batman! You can't seriously tell me that you don't want to tear that Talia woman to pieces.' **(1)**

'There is always time for vengeance.' Wonder Woman said. 'But not yet. We have more important issues to deal with right now. We need to find those responsible for the attack.'

'You can bet that it's all part of some bigger plan.' The Atom added. 'The nurse said that Green Arrow whispered something about a new Injustice League. The whole attack could just be a lure for an even bigger attack.'

'We'll be ready.' Superman responded. 'We've beaten the Injustice League before, and we'll do it again.'

The foursome headed up to Green Arrow's room, where there was a nurse waiting outside for them. It was the same nurse that had called Black Canary in the first place.

'What's his condition, nurse?' Superman enquired.

'Green Arrow's stable.' The nurse explained. 'He's highly sedated, so he might not be much for conversation right now.'

'I just need some time alone.' Black Canary said.

'It's okay, nurse.' Superman reassured the woman. 'We'll keep watch here in case of any trouble.'

The nurse nodded in understanding as Black Canary went in the room to check up on her lover.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

While Superman's team checked up on Green Arrow's conditions, Batman's team were on the trail of his attackers.

The Dark Knight knelt on the ground and examined strange marks in the concrete. A red-and-yellow blur sped up beside him, scattering dust all over the crime scene.

'There's no sign of anybody anywhere.' The Flash explained. 'What have you got there, Bats?'

'Nothing now that you've contaminated the crime scene.' Batman glowered at the Scarlet Speedster. 'I can handle this on my own. I don't need any help.'

'You're still not at one hundred percent after that business with Bane.' Green Lantern reminded the Dark Knight as he scanned the surrounding area with his Power Ring. 'You need backup, no matter how well you think you can handle yourself.'

'Okay, I get why the Flash and Green Lantern are here, but why do you need me?' Shayera asked with a bored sigh. 'Searching the area at super speed or scanning it with a Power Ring is fine, but why am I here?'

'Strength in numbers.' The Flash piped up. 'Plus, you don't want to miss out on the fight, do you?'

'Hmm. Point.' Shayera conceded with a smirk. 'I always was fond of a good brawl.'

'My Power Ring hasn't come up with anything.' Green Lantern told the team as he stopped scanning. 'We might as well move on… Aww, hell…'

'John? What's the matter?' Shayera asked concernedly as Green Lantern doubled over, clutching his stomach.

'A little something that I made up myself.' An evil feminine voice chuckled. 'An airborne version of salmonella.'

The foursome of heroes all turned to see a quartet of villains appear. It was Cheshire, Dr Light. Cheetah, and Zoom.

'Surprise!' Cheetah grinned. 'What time is it, Hunter?'

'Time for _morrre trrragedyyy!_' Zoom answered with an evil grin.

'Time to die, heroes.' Dr Light cackled as he let loose with a blast of light.

_**ZRAKOOM!**_

* * *

**Back at Star City General-**

Superman and the others waited patiently while Black Canary spent her time in Green Arrow's hospital room.

_**KRABOOM!**_

The whole hospital was shaken by a colossal explosion as something crashed through the wall on the other side of the door. Superman and the others burst through the door to see a giant fist grab Black Canary and drag her out through the hole.

'Giganta!' Wonder Woman glowered as she flew after her teammate.

'I think not, Princess.' Sinestro scowled as he clobbered the Amazing Amazon with a yellow energy mallet.

'Goodbye! We am not here to capture you!' Bizarro grinned as he froze Superman solid with his ice-vision.

_**FWOOSH!**_

The Atom was about to miniaturize himself when he was taken down by a bioelectric blast from Queen Bee.

_**ZZARK!**_

'The _heroezzz_ are _ourzzz._' Queen Bee said. 'They won't be giving _uzzz_ any more trouble.'

'That's what you think, honey!' Black Canary retorted as she let rip with a Canary Cry. _**'SCREEEEE!'**_

Giganta clutched her ears, dropping Canary in the process. Fortunately, Wonder Woman was there to catch her.

'Remember when I said now is not the time for vengeance?' Wonder Woman recalled. 'I have changed my mind!'

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

**Next: Injustice League Unlimited- Part 2**

_Will the Justice League be able to defeat the combine might of the new Injustice League? Tune in next time to find out!_

* * *

**Author's Notes-**

_**(1)- **__For the business concerning Batman and Bane, check out current chapters of _'Uncanny Batman'.


	22. Injustice League Unlimited: Part 2

**Uncanny Superman**

**Chapter 22: Injustice League Unlimited- Part 2**

**By**

**The Uncanny R-Man**

* * *

**Disclaimer-**_ All familiar characters belong to DC Comics._

**Star City General Hospital-**

'Remember when I said now is not the time for vengeance?' Wonder Woman yelled to her allies. 'I have changed my mind!' The Amazing Amazon flew out of the hole that Giganta had just created in the wall and slammed into the giant villainess.

'Carry on!' Bizarro bellowed as he blasted Wonder Woman out of the air with his fiery breath. 'Giganta am Bizarro's worst enemy! Me freeze you in the air!'

'Watch yourself, Bizarro!' Sinestro scolded the imperfect clone of Superman. 'We're not here to kill the heroes. Not yet.'

'The Canary _izzz _mine.' Queen Bee hissed as she took out Black Canary with a bioelectric blast. '_Izzz_ that all of them?'

'I sure hope that's all of them.' Giganta grumbled as she stood up and dusted herself off. 'I'm getting fed up of these jerks beating me up.'

* * *

**Elsewhere-**

While Superman's team was dealing with the villains at the hospital, Batman's team had been investigating the scene of Green Arrow's attack. However, the team's investigations had been interrupted by another team of villains. Their attack had been so sudden that Batman and the other heroes were defeated without too much trouble.

'So much for the World's Greatest Detective.' Cheetah sniffed as she poked the fallen Dark Knight with one clawed foot. 'I thought he was supposed to be some sort of badass.'

'I just wish that you didn't have to make Green Lantern empty the contents of his stomach all over my feet.' Dr Light grimaced.

'Oh, quit your wining.' The assassin known as Cheshire rolled her eyes. 'Unless you want me to do the same to you.'

'The _herrroes_ have been defeated.' Zoom, the Reverse-Flash, told his companions. 'We do not _haaave _time to _stannnd _here _arrrguing. _It is only a _materrr _of time _beforrre _reinforcements _arrrive.'_

Cheshire raised a wrist-mounted communicator and called their leader.

'Luthor, the heroes are down.' The Vietnamese mistress of poisons told their leader. 'As much as we'd all love to fight some more, we'd really like it if you teleported us out of here before the inevitable reinforcements arrive.'

There was a flash of light and a booming sound as the villains teleported away with the defeated heroes.

* * *

**Elsewhere again-**

Batman awoke to find himself in a completely blackened out room. He tried to move, but found his arms bound together in a straightjacket. It was obviously too dark to see whether he was alone in the room, wherever he was. He couldn't hear the sounds of anybody else breathing in there with him. That would mean that he was alone or whoever else that was in the room with him was… The Dark Knight shook such thoughts from his head as he began to struggle hw way out of the straightjacket keeping him bound.

Wriggling his way out of a straightjacket was as easy as pie for somebody like Batman. He had faced worse threats that one little straightjacket. The Dark Knight stretched his elbows up towards his neck until he felt his shoulders dislocate. He bit back the pain of such a manoeuvre and continued with his escape. With his arms free, it was just a matter of finding one of his hidden cutting tools. The straightjacket flopped to the floor as Batman set off to release the other captured heroes, picking up his utility belt on the way. The villains that had captured him had enough foresight to confiscate it, not that the Dark Knight was totally dependant on his utility belt, as he had just proven.

Thankfully, the guards posted outside the Dark Knight's room were pretty careless. Major Force and Black Manta were too busy boasting to each other about how they were going to kill the heroes to notice Batman sneak past them. No matter how careless the two guards were, it was only a matter of time before his escape was discovered, therefore he only had enough time to rescue one more of his teammates. He had to make his choice count. A peek into an open door revealed Wonder Woman strapped up to a rather nasty-looking machine. She was unconscious, but it would only be a matter of time before she would be free and able to help Batman fight the villains that had captured them.

The Dark Knight tossed a batarang at the control panel of the machine holding Wonder Woman captive. Unfortunately, the weapon never found its target as a yellow glove snatched it out of the air.

'_Luthorrr_ was right to _warrrn_ us about _youuu, _Batman.' Zoom grinned evilly. The reverse-Flash wasn't alone however. He was flanked by Giganta and Cheetah. No matter how much of a skilled fighter he was, there was no way that the Dark Knight could hope to defeat them all.

'It's lucky that you chose to make your escape when you did.' Cheetah laughed. 'Come with us, the party's just about to begin.'

Batman was powerless to resist as Giganta picked him up and carried him away.

* * *

**Meanwhile-**

While the trio of villains were subduing Batman, more villains were taking care of Superman. Parasite, Killer Frost and Bizarro were beating the Man of Steel into a bloody pulp while Lex Luthor and a gathering of even more villains were watching on. Luthor held up a hand to stop the onslaught.

'I think that's enough now.' The bald-headed villain told his lackeys as Zoom and the others brought batman into the room. 'Bizarro, hold him up would you?'

'Aww, but me hate to beat up Superman.' The imperfect clone of the Man of Steel sulked. 'Bizarro love to share!' A withering glare from Luthor was suitable incentive to do as he was told.

Luthor approached the groggy Superman with a shard of Kryptonite in his hand.

'Don't pass out just yet, Superman.' Luthor told the Man of Steel as he lifted up the Kryptonian's chin with his free hand. 'I don't want you to miss what happens next. I can't tell you how long I've waited for this, Alien. The mighty Man of Steel dead at the hands of Lex Lutho-_Aaugh!_'

An arrow through the hand cut off Luthor's boasts.

'Dammit! I was aiming for his throat!' A bruised and bandaged Green Arrow cursed to himself. 'The painkillers are playing havoc with my aim!'

'A futile effort, Green Arrow!' Luthor hissed as he cradled his injured hand. 'Can't you see how outnumbered you are?'

'Good thing I brought backup then.' Green Arrow grinned as there was a flash of light and a cacophonic boom.

'Party's over, Luthor.' Guy Gardner grinned as he and a contingent of heroic reinforcements appeared via Boom Tube. 'To tell you the truth, I've been looking forward to kicking in your fat bald head for years!'

'I think we all have, Gardner.' Wonder Woman chipped in.

'Yeah, we're free now too.' The Flash grinned. 'You really should employ better guards, Luthor.'

'Ooh, it looks like you're in for it now, Chromedome.' Plastic Man laughed. 'I smell a fight scene!'

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next: Injustice League Unlimited- Part 3**

_It all hits the fan for Luthor and the villains as the heroes fight back against their captors._


End file.
